


Luminosity

by Kunfetti



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind!Ignis, M/M, Mild Language, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/pseuds/Kunfetti
Summary: The population of Eos is colorblind until they meet their soulmates. Prompto has waited his entire life to meet his but when he does, he's met with an unexpected surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super happy to share this story with everyone but it wouldn't have happened if it weren't for these awesome people who helped me through it :  
> [Ronsenburg](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsenburg) for letting me toss around ideas and dealing with my whining and you're literally the best.  
> [Peach_Pit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Pit/pseuds/Peach_Pit) for editing my story and helping me learn so much (also our random talks in the middle of the night).  
> [Dragonmoon](http://dragonmoon2995.tumblr.com/) for editing and also teaching me a lot about writing!  
> [Kaz](https://kazshipsthings.tumblr.com/) for her lovely artwork.

No one is sure when evolution took a turn for the worse. Historians and scientists could assume they knew how Lumins came about, but there was never any definitive answer as to how or why humans lost their ability to perceive color. Some like to suggest it was divine intervention from a higher power punishing the mortal race for betraying the gods’ trust. Others like to romanticize it. What does it matter how it happened when seeing the beauty of the world with the one person that completes them was just a glance away?

 

The trick was finding them.

 

There are billions of people in Eos. The hope of finding one’s Lumin--that is, the one who brings about the gift of color perception to someone’s drab world--is small. Those who are fortunate enough to find their Lumin tend to lead happy lives. 

 

There were those who were unable to find their Lumin; they try to make the best of the situation given to them. Some engage in relationships with other people for the sake of being with someone while others hold onto hope that they will find their soulmate before the end. 

 

\--

 

Prompto Argentum sits in his last class for the day, trying desperately to keep his eyes open. His teacher drones on at the head of the class; maybe if he weren’t so monotonous Prompto would pay better attention. As it were, he’s rather dull, and Prompto jerks awake as his head rolls off the arm holding him up. 

 

A snicker next to him catches his attention, and he opens his eyes just in time to see the incoming paper ball heading his way. However, he’s too tired for games and nonchalantly lets it hit him in the forehead, earning a frown from his best friend. 

 

“Prom...,” Noctis whispers next to him. Prompto turns his head slightly, eyes in slits as he whispers back. 

 

“What, Noctis?”

 

“Let’s go to the arcade after class,” Noctis says as he feigns attention to their professor. Prompto perks up and nods a simple yes, and the small movement is caught by the careful gaze of their teacher. 

 

“Mr. Argentum,” he calls out. Prompto shoots up at attention, but the damage is already done. “I’ll expect a five hundred word essay on why sleeping in class is not conclusive to good grades and successful futures.”

 

Prompto’s groan echoes through the class, earning him a few snickers from his classmates.

 

“And for that, it can be due after serving detention.”

 

One hour and thirty-two minutes plus a half-assed essay later, Prompto is rushing to meet Noctis at the train station. He sent his friend a text as soon as he left the school and, if he hurries, they will make the next train into town.

 

Checking his watch, he runs down the length of the platform at the train station, eyes searching for his dark haired friend amongst the other passengers moving along the platform. The last boarding call echoes over the PA as he finally spots Noctis half hidden behind a large pillar, his school uniform standing out against the more casual patrons. He calls to his friend, and just as Noctis turns towards him, Prompto grabs his arm, pulling him onto the train before the doors shut behind them.

 

Panting, he tries to catch his breath.

 

“I can't believe we made it,” he gasps with his hands on his knees. Noctis frowns at him. 

 

“Dude, I was in the middle of a conversation,” Noctis exasperates with no real malice.

 

Prompto shrugs his shoulders and looks out the train window. There is no one left on the platform. “Well, whoever it was, they took off pretty quickly,” he said as he shuffles his backpack around on his shoulders and moves to grab a free seat.

 

“It was just my tutor. He’s leaving for school in a few days and he wanted to say goodbye,” Noctis says as he sits next to Prompto. There are times he forgets Noctis is special. His dad owns the company that is the top contender in Lumin research. It is Noctis’ responsibility to take over the company when his father retires and it’s a job he takes seriously despite his lackadaisical demeanor. He takes extra classes after school and has tutors that Prompto pays no mind to. Noctis has his life mapped out before him, but he always takes time out of his busy schedule to hang out with Prompto. 

 

“Oh, sorry about that, buddy,” he says as he rubs the back of his neck. 

  
Prompto ignores the hustle-and-bustle of the ride by getting lost in a game on his phone with Noctis dozing off onto his shoulder-- the boy can seriously sleep anywhere. Prompto just shakes his head at his friend and returns to his phone. He plays intensely, silently wishing he could see the game in color instead of monochrome; he has heard the special effects are amazing. 

 

There is a marquee system overhead, its red text scrolling by: 

 

“Have you found your soulmate? Is finding your Lumin causing a sensory overload? Talk to your doctor today…”

 

Most of the passengers ignore the messages. Information about Lumins is everywhere, easily accessible and in your face at any point in time. In fact, as the teenage boys get off the train, Lumin brochures can be seen in a neat display next to the snack station and high traffic areas around town. Apparently, the rush of color on the retina can cause headaches and vertigo, and there have been cases where people have fainted in the middle of streets. The government tries to keep casualties to a minimum; believing the best course of action is to make everyone aware of what to expect if they suddenly find their Lumin and what steps they need to take if they fall ill. 

 

Prompto doesn’t need a brochure to tell him anything about Lumins he doesn’t already know. He knows about them the same way he knows about sex-- second hand information from kids his own age who haven't had the experience but have heard through the grapevine what it was all about. All he really needs to know is, once you find your soulmate, the world erupts in color. He isn’t really sure what color is, so what could be the big deal?

 

Prompto also knows his chances of finding his soulmate are slim. His unruly light hair and skin stick out amongst native Insomnians. He doesn’t need to know who his parents were to know that he doesn’t belong. He often wonders if maybe his Lumin is in whatever country he had come from. The chance that he may never know is a haunting one. He doesn’t know one person who has met their soulmate. He has seen couples on the streets, but it’s not like you could tell the difference between a couple of Lumins or a couple just trying to find happiness in their gray worlds. 

 

It isn’t that he doesn’t want to find his own Lumin. He actually often daydreams about who they are and what they would be like. He’s dreamed of finding that one special someone since he was a young boy. His hopes are, if he does happen to find them, that they will be happy together. There have been stories of someone finding their Lumin only to find out their Lumin isn’t returned, and he finds that terrifying. 

 

But that doesn’t stop him from hoping.

 

The boys spend a few rounds playing Noct’s favorite shooting console before they move on to a fighting game. They play next to each other, both trying to beat their high scores. At one point, Prompto pushes Noctis, laughing as his friend’s character loses control and “Game Over” flashes across the screen. Noctis grumbles under his breath, something about being a cheater, when giggling off to the side catches Prompto's attention. 

 

He turns to look behind him as a bunch of girls are casting glances their way, whispering to each other and giggling afterward. His face immediately flushes and he nudges Noctis to get his attention. Noctis looks to Prompto before following his gaze to the table of girls watching them. 

 

A young, light-haired girl made her way towards them, smiling shyly. The girls she left behind are watching intently and, when Prompto turns his attention to Noctis, he sees that his friend is frozen in place, eyes wide. Confusion settles over him for a moment but the love-struck look in Noctis' eye clears up any lingering doubt he has. Looking between the two of them, he has a feeling he knows exactly what is happening here.

 

Whoever this girl is stares unashamed at Noctis as his friend’s cheeks redden. 

 

“I-I’ll give you two some privacy,” he stammers. Noctis pays him no mind as he walks out of the arcade. He leans against the entrance, out of sight, taking gasping breaths as he tries to calm himself. 

 

This can’t be happening.

 

Gathering his courage, he peeks inside, watching as Noctis rubs the back of his head, a megawatt smile on his face. The girl also smiles, twirling with her arms behind her back. Prompto is one thousand percent sure Noctis has just met his Lumin and, while he is thrilled for his friend, he can’t help the burning sensations in his chest.  

 

He stays outside until the group leaves in a rambunctious herd of giggles only teenage girls can pull off. Spotting a Lumin brochure on the ground, he grabs it and heads inside to Noctis, who is staring dumbfoundedly at the girls as they leave. Burying his feelings deep down, he plasters on his best smile and returns to Noct’s side. 

 

He slaps the brochure to Noctis’ chest. “Looks like you're gonna need this,” he laughs, drawing his friends attention. Noctis eyes slide to him, his face widens in a deer in the headlights look, like he’d never seen Prompto before. “Y’know, if you’re gonna look at me like that...” He finishes his sentence with a wink, and Noctis scoffs, suddenly aware of his surroundings. 

 

“Don’t be dumb.” Noctis looks away. “Your eyes are really pretty,” he says with a flush and a finger scratching his nose. 

 

Prompto figures now that Noctis has his Lumin, he can see the world how it is meant to be seen - in vibrant color. Noticing that Noctis seems embarrassed, he smirks, not letting the moment pass him by. “Noctis, I had no idea you felt that way about me,” he smirks as he leans into Noctis and places a hand over his heart. 

 

Noctis pushes his head away, grinning as well. “You’re so weird.” 

 

They laugh for a moment before Prompto’s curiosity catches up with him. “So...what’s she like? Will there be sylleblossoms or roses at the wedding? Does she have a sister you could introduce me to?” He’s counting his questions off his fingers as he asks them before Noctis grabs his hands and shushes him, looking around with red cheeks to see if anyone has overheard them. 

 

“Her name is Lunafreya and she’s from Tenebrae. We’re 16 years old, no one is getting married, but sylleblossoms for sure. And no, she doesn’t have a sister, but if you want to meet her brother, I bet I could arrange that,” Noctis finishes with a cheeky grin. Prompto just cackles. 

 

The boys pack up their things after that. The sun is setting in the sky, and for most teenagers curfew is fast approaching. As they walk home, Prompto keeps stealing glances at Noctis. His friend seems completely enraptured at the world around them, letting his gaze linger on the same objects they pass everyday. Could the world look that much different?

 

“So...how does it look?” he asks as they walked together, hands in his pockets, curiosity getting the better of him. 

 

Noctis glances at him. “It’s like I’m seeing everything for the first time. The world is a beautiful place.”

 

Later that night, while he lays in bed, he stares at the ceiling. His grayscale life seems a little duller after Noctis’ confession. He can’t help but feel like he is missing out. He falls asleep dreaming of meeting his soulmate and the phantom of their existence. 


	2. Chapter 2

Several years pass since Noct’s fateful day, and Prompto sometimes feels more like a third wheel than he does a best friend. 

 

Lunafreya, Noct's Lumin, has grown up to be a lovely young woman on a foreign exchange program from Tenebrae. She comes to Insomnia every semester and returns home every summer. A few years older than Noct, she is talented, smart, beautiful, and Prompto couldn’t be happier for his friend. But when he has to sit across from them while they make googly eyes at each other, he wants to puke. 

 

It isn’t that he dislikes Luna; she has become somewhat of an older sister to him over the years, giving him advice and helping him with his classes. Everytime she visits she brings her dogs, Pryna and Umbra, and Prompto is sure he loves them just as much as Luna does. But he can’t help but wonder, where is his soulmate to make googly eyes at? Prompto wonders if Noctis realizes how lucky he is. 

 

The trio sits outside a small restaurant in the marketplace enjoying the pleasant weather, Pryna and Umbra napping at Luna’s feet. Prompto sits off to the side of the lovebirds while he sips his drink and people-watches.

 

There is always a never-ending string of people who are too busy looking down at their phones to watch where they are going. He’s seen many collisions in his day, some that end amicably and others than end in fights. Today is no different; on days as nice as this one, the market becomes flooded with people shopping or running errands, but he hopes he doesn’t witness another fight. 

 

There are a few couples weaving through the crowds, holding hands and smiling. He often wonders if they are Lumins and if their worlds are as vibrant as Noctis once tried to describe to him. 

 

Sighing to himself, he stands up and places a few bills on the table. Noct and Luna look up at him, a frown on his friend’s face. 

 

“You leaving?” Noctis asks.

 

“Yeah, Cor’s coming over for dinner tonight.” Prompto pushes his hands into his pockets. “Got to pick up a few things from the food stalls.” 

 

“Be sure to send Cor our regards,” Luna smiles at him. He bends over to say goodbye to her dogs, who greedily take his loving scratches, before nodding his goodbye to his friends before he leaves.

 

He keeps his head down as he moves through the crowd. Normally, he holds his head high, just in case he gets a glimpse of his Lumin, but he just isn’t feeling like it today. Watching Noct with Luna sometimes discourages him. He wants so badly to find his Lumin. A cute blonde girl moved into his apartment complex a few months back, and he had desperately hoped she was the one for him, but he still lives in monochrome. If he were to compare that to Noct’s awakening, he’d say that no, she’s not his Lumin. 

 

He’s dreamed of finding his Lumin since he was a child; the idea of loving someone completely always intrigued him. On days where he is reminded he doesn't have what his friends do, he just wants to curl up and sulk. 

 

The smells of the market reach him before he rounds the corner. It is bustling with patrons sampling the fare and haggling prices. Someone hands him a garula skewer as he walks by, and he munches on it as he shops around. 

 

Cor is a simple man, and so Prompto plans on a simple dinner. He walks past all the hustle and bustle towards the butchery. Browsing the fare, he realizes that he doesn’t have any cooking skills other than instant ramen. With an embarrassed grin to the stall owner, he turns around and purchases a handful of the skewers. 

 

He continues through the market for anything else that might catch his eye. He likes to collect bracelets, so he decides to visit the jewelry stalls. Passing through the spice section, he is roughly pushed from behind. Losing his footing, he grabs the nearest object for purchase. He falls onto his chest, narrowly missing banging his chin on the pavement, but the air escapes his lungs as something heavy lands on his back. 

 

The stall owner rushes to his side but ignores him in favor of the object on top of him. 

 

There is an indistinct conversation going on over him; he slowly realizes he must have grabbed onto another person and they’ve fallen on him. He staggers up when the weight is removed and brushes his chest off. A few more people have wandered over, obsessing over the other person and ignoring him. 

 

“Hello, I fell too,” he mumbles under his breath. Jerks. He checks that his skewers aren’t squished before looking up to apologize to whomever had the misfortune of being brought down by his clumsiness. 

 

“Hey, I’m really sor...ry.” He watches in disbelief as the crowd parts before him, revealing a tall man in their wake. The man adjusts his sunglasses before looking up. 

 

Prompto almost can’t believe it as the scene changes before his eyes. Color slowly spreads outwards from the man before him. He remembers learning about watercolors in school and the way the world illuminates around Ignis reminds him of it. If someone asked him what the illumination of color was like, he would describe it as the blending of watercolors. 

 

The man before him wears a fitted black jacket showing off his lean figure. His fair skin and ashen hair remind Prompto of himself. There is a strange tug in his chest; he clutches the fabric of his shirt over his heart. The world around him starts to become too bright, and his head gets fuzzy. 

 

He’s in shock. This must be it! This has to be what every brochure and infomercial talked about. This man before him is his Lumin, and everything inside him is buzzing with excitement and apprehension. The pull in his chest grows stronger.

 

What did this man think of him? Is he as shocked to meet his Lumin as well? Prompto bubbled with curiosity. 

 

“Yes, well it will do you good to pay more attention,” the taller man says as he adjusts his cuff. 

 

Huh?

 

That’s it? Is that all he really has to say? 

 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” He holds out his hand. “I’m Prompto.”

 

The shop owner places a small hand on the other man's arm, gently grabbing his attention and handing him his parcel. “I don’t care who you are,” the man says curtly as he takes the package and clutches it gently to his chest. Prompto slowly lowers his hand when it becomes clear he isn’t going to take it and frowns.

 

His head is floating and his chest aches, but he can’t take his eyes away from the beauty before him. 

 

“Will you be alright on your way back, Ignis?” the shopkeeper asks, and Ignis nods.

  
“Yes, thank you for your assistance, Holly.” Without so much as a backwards glance to Prompto, Ignis starts to leave. 

 

He can’t believe this. He finally found his Lumin, his soulmate, and so far he’s an asshole. The headache is starting to distract him, the sensory overload wearing on him. Trying to shake off the ache, he notices Ignis is no longer there. Eyes darting over the crowds, he doesn’t stop searching until he spots Ignis turning the corner. 

 

“Wait!” he calls out as he rushes after Ignis. He has to at least figure this out. 

 

Prompto is swallowed by the crowd, and Ignis keeps walking until he is out of sight. Pushing through a few people, he tries his best to catch up, but when he scans the crowd again and doesn’t spot Ignis, he pulls on his bangs.

 

The emotional and physical distress has caught up with him, and his eyes start to blur. The brochures say that if the sensory overload becomes too much to handle to find a quiet and dark place to relax until the effects pass. He finds a small corner in the market away from prying eyes and sticks his head between his legs. He concentrates on his breathing: inhale, exhale. As he waits, he imagines Ignis in his mind and commits his face to memory. 

 

He isn’t sure how long he sits in the alcove, but when he emerges, the sky is tinted with the glow of dusk and he knows if he doesn’t make it home soon, he’ll be late to his own dinner. 

 

While Ignis’ disappearance weighs heavily on his mind, he can’t help but be memorized by the world around him. Noctis is right: the world is an explosion of color. The sky is especially beautiful to him. The clouds have parted,  revealing a contrasting night to the lighted market below. The moon is starting its ascension along the horizon, and for a moment, Prompto is in awe. 

 

When he finally breaks away from the view, he heads home with his package in hand but with a heavy heart. 

 

While he waits on the platform for his train, he grabs one of the many fliers on Lumins and reads it over. The information isn’t anything new to him, but the words have different meanings now that he has experienced the miracle of finding his soulmate. The brochure touches on achromatopsia; the condition of complete colorblindness which every living human on earth has experienced until their Lumin, or soulmate, is found. Then they live their lives in trichromacy. 

 

On the back of the brochure is a collection of popular color samples. He recognizes their names but seeing them is a whole new experience. He compares the colors on the brochure to the people around him. A lady sits curled up with an oversized red bag and a little boy wears a blue coat while holding his mother's hand. 

 

He feels really partial to the color green, like the shrubbery that lined the outside of the boarding platforms or the green and gold of passing trains. However, absorbing in the world around him, he finds all colors are wonderful. 

 

Prompto feels like he’s missed out. 

 

His train arrives right on schedule, and he tries not to stare on the ride home. 

 

Once inside his apartment, he looks around as if it’s the first time he’s been there. The walls are still the ugly gray he always believed they were, but he realizes his furniture is horrendous. The couch is a pale yellow color--he only bought it because the previous owner told him it was white-- and the carpet is a terrible orange. Whoever designed the interior of the room clearly had not found their soulmate yet. 

 

Making a mental note to try and update his poorly designed apartment, he’s grateful when he enters the kitchen to find the walls white and the tile along the floor a gracious tan. It could be worse. 

 

He starts to set the table as the skewers warm on the stove when the doorbell rings. He opens the door and is happy to see the man who raised him standing there, the same impassive look on his face. Prompto knows that beyond his stoic look, he’s happy to be here.  

 

When Prompto had run away from the orphanage, Cor had been the one who had found him. He had brought him home, filled his empty belly, and made sure he had bathed. Cor had told him that he would have to go back the next day, but when the following day had passed, Cor said he was to busy to drop him off. Eventually, they stopped pretending that Cor was going to return him. 

 

He isn’t the perfect father, but he’s perfect for Prompto. 

 

They stand in the kitchen, side by side, making small talk while chopping ingredients for a salad. Prompto is distracted often by the color of the food he is cutting, taking moments to stare deeply at the vegetables. Out of the corner of his eyes he catches Cor giving him a few concerned glances and he flushes. Should he tell Cor about his Lumin? What would he think? Prompto is sure that Cor will be happy for him, but he isn’t sure he is ready to tell Cor about Ignis and the attitude that came with him. 

 

Cor isn’t the type of person to leave well enough alone, though. When the food is ready and they are deep into dinner, he brings up his strange attitude.

 

“I’ve never seen you so entranced by a tomato before…” he mentions. Prompto doesn’t miss how he left the sentence hang in the air. He looks up and chews his food slower, going as far as taking a sip of his drink to delay the moment. 

 

“Uh, yeah, they’re interesting, ya know,” he says, hoping he can dodge off the topic, but Cor gives him that knowing look. 

 

“Go ahead and spit it out.” Cor is a smart man; he probably knew exactly what’s going on with Prompto. “Did you find your Lumin?”

 

Prompto can’t help it; he looks away apprehensively. What should he say? Yeah, but he’s a jerk and walked away without so much as a “Hello”. “You could say that.”

 

Cor raises his eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. When he offers nothing more, Cor gestures a “go on” motion. “And?”

 

Prompto rubs his hands on his thighs, trying to gather his courage and his thoughts. He takes a deep breath, preparing himself. “It didn’t exactly work out the way I expected it,” he mutters. 

 

Cor frowns. “What do you mean? This is what you’ve been waiting for your entire life. We should be celebrating...right?” The look Cor gives him breaks Prompto’s heart. He knows that Cor only wants to see him happy. He takes another deep breath before telling Cor the truth. 

 

“I ran into him at the market, but he basically brushed me off and walked away.” Now that he has time to reflect on that moment, he realizes he is a little hurt. How could his Lumin just walk away like that? Then, a thought hits him: what if he isn’t Ignis’ Lumin? It isn’t unheard of. That’s just my luck. Of course that would happen to him. 

 

“Him?” Cor’s voice breaks through his thoughts. 

 

“Yeah...is that weird?” Prompto hopes that his Lumin being male doesn’t bother Cor. They have never really talked about relationships before. Now he worried that Cor would reject him. Maybe he said too much. Sure, he got The Talk when he was young and it was awkward for the both of them, but Prompto never brought up his preferences. It never mattered to him as long as he found his Lumin.

 

“No, of course not,” Cor said. “You’re my son, and I support you no matter what.”

 

Cor’s words warm Prompto’s heart more than he could know.

 

Dinner passes with talk of work, and Prompto is glad Cor drops the subject on Lumins. It isn’t that he didn’t want to talk to Cor about his problems with Ignis, but he’d feel more comfortable talking with Noctis about what he should do next. 

 

Cor gave Prompto a comforting hand on his shoulder as he left, letting him know that if he needed anything, he is just a phone call away. Prompto thanks him, and once he’s alone in his apartment, he throws himself down on the couch, pulling his phone out to text Noctis.

 

Guess whose favorite color is green?

 

Prompto’s phone rings a moment later, the contact photo of Noct on the screen. As soon as he answers the call Noctis doesn’t let him get a word in while he runs off twenty questions. Did he find his Lumin? What were they like? Should he call his tailor for a new tux for the wedding? Prompto giggles as he remembers himself doing the same thing to Noct that day in the arcade. But his mood sours as his thoughts drift to Ignis. 

 

“Prompto?” Noct questions from the other end of the line. 

 

“Right, sorry. Look, can we meet tomorrow.” 

 

Noctis is silent on the other end for a moment before he tells Prompto to meet him at the coffee shop they frequent before hanging up. No matter what, Prompto knows he can always count on his best friend. 

 

Prompto lays there on his couch, an arm over his eyes. His mind is pulsing with the events of the day, and he is heavy with exhaustion. Turning over and snuggling into the couch, he tries to clear his thoughts. Eventually, the lull of his breathing soothes him to sleep while he dreams of Ignis. 


	3. Chapter 3

Prompto wakes up with a sharp pain in his back from the awkward position he fell asleep in on the couch. Sitting up with a groan, he tries to massage the ache out of his lower back. When he realizes it’s still early morning, he rushes to this window to watch the sun rise. The view is half obscured by the other building surrounding his apartment but it doesn’t stop him from whispering to himself, “Whoa…”

 

The sky is turning from orange to blue and he can clearly see the sun's rays cut through the clouds. So far it’s the most beautiful thing he has been able to see with his new gift-- besides Ignis of course. He has the sudden urge to capture the moment and makes a note to look into some photography supplies. 

 

Reluctantly pulling away from the view, he showers. It isn’t until he steps out of the shower that he freezes. Up until this point, he hasn’t seen his reflection. The thought to look in a mirror had yet occur to him, and he’s suddenly nervous to see his face. He knew what he looked like, light hair and skin, a thin shaped face, but what would all that look like with color? How much different would he look from a native Insomnian? He takes a deep breath, gathers his courage, and wipes away the fog on the mirror. 

 

The sight before him is memorizing; he wears a face of disbelief. His hair is a bright yellow and it looks well with his fair skin. His lips are the perfect shade of pink. The freckles sprinkling his face are--what did the brochure call the color?--just the right shade of brown. His most striking feature? His crystal blue eyes. 

 

He leans into the mirror, getting a really good look at his irises. He watches as his pupil grow bigger, taking in more light. Upon close inspection, the rods and cones are almost all different tints of blue. Some around the center of his eye even looked purple. 

 

Noctis was right; he has beautiful eyes. 

 

He stares at himself, memorizing each new aspect of his features. It’s almost like seeing himself for the first time. His eyes burn with unshed tears. 

 

Regaining his composure, he walks to his closet with a towel wrapped around his waist. The so called  _ fashionistas  _ of Eos have made shopping for the colorblind fairly simple. Most every boutique from Insomnia to the capital of Gralea have pre selected outfits ready to help any non-lumin dress in style. Prompto has always preferred to take his chances with individual pieces, hoping to stand out. Noctis questioned him once as to why he doesn’t want to wear the outfits, and his simple reply was that he wanted to be his own person--he didn’t need unknown fashion mogul telling him what he should and shouldn’t wear.

 

Upon opening his closet, however, he frowns to himself. There are bright hues all over the place, and he isn’t sure any of the colors really matched. If only he had found Ignis when he was in college, he could have taken that art class that taught color complements. But that’s not how life works, so he pulls the first thing in his reach and hopes for the best. 

 

He takes his time walking to the coffee shop where he and Noctis will meet. He’s enjoying the view, and it won’t kill Noctis to wait a little bit. It’s the end of spring and the trees are turning. There are a few clouds in the sky that are a mixture of grey and white, and for the first time in his life he wishes he could reach up and touch them. He passes a flower stand, and his breath is taken away at the myriad of colors of all the blossoms. His eyes settle on a bushel of small blue flowers— _ sylleblossoms— _ and purchases a tuft to tuck behind his ear. The flower gives him a small boost of confidence and he leaves, ready to meet with Noctis and talk about Ignis. 

 

When he finally manages to make it to the coffee shop - only five minutes late - he spots Noctis already nursing a coffee. He waves him over, and Prompto can’t help staring at his friend. Even before Noctis met Luna, the girls always seemed to flock towards his friend, so he  _ knows  _ Noctis is good looking, but seeing his dark features on his pale skin is a lot different from knowing. 

 

“It’s a lot to take in, huh?” Noctis said with a smile as he reaches out to lightly flick the flower behind his ear. Prompto just nods his head in a daze at his friend. 

 

“Yeah, it’s like I’m looking at a whole different person.” Not yet taking his eyes off his friend, he raises a hand to the flower, gently checking to make sure Noctis didn’t move out of place. 

 

“You know, I could just give you a photo…” Noctis chides with a grin. Prompto flushes and looks away.

 

“So...tell me about them.” Noctis sits up straight in his seat, ready to give Prompto all of his attention. 

 

Prompto grimaces, but he knows talking about Ignis will help him feel better about the dreary situation. But where to start? 

 

“Well...he’s tall.”

 

Noctis stares blankly at him before gesturing him to continue. 

 

“Look, I don’t really know anything about him,” Prompto admits. 

 

“Didn’t you guys talk or something?” Noctis asks with a raised brow. “Where’s the excitement, the--I don’t know, declaration of love and celebration?”

 

Prompto digs his thumb nail into the table, scratching at the grain uncertainly. “There isn’t one. He was kinda an jerk.” Noctis raises surprised eyebrows at that, and Prompto blushes. “I bumped into him in the market, but he basically told me to get lost. I’m not sure what it was about me that turned him off…” He is quiet for a moment before he voices his real concern. “What if I’m not his Lumin?” he whines as his forehead hits the table with a soft thud, his arms dangling by his side. 

 

“There is nothing wrong with you, Prom. If he can’t see that, then he’s wrong,” Prompto moves his head slightly to look at his friend. The table is cold against his skin, and Noctis is making the most serious face Prompto has ever seen him wear. “You’re not going to give up, are you?” Noctis encourages as he pokes him in the forehead. 

 

Prompto let his eyes close at Noctis’ words. He’s warmed by his friends encouragement. And Noctis has a point. Is he ready to give up his life’s dream? How many nights had he spent staring at his ceiling, imagining his Lumin, for him to just give up because of what? A misunderstanding, maybe? Ignis was wearing dark glasses, so maybe he didn’t notice the world light up before his eyes like Prompto did. His eyes widen at the thought and he looks up suddenly, feeling slightly better than he did a moment ago.

 

“You’re right! I’m going to try and talk to him!” Prompto is so caught up in his resolve to see Ignis that he leaves Noctis at the table without so much as a goodbye. The whine of Noct’s “Hey--” trails off behind him as he rushes out of the coffee shop. 

 

He wanders around the market for a full five minutes before he realizes that, not only did he leave Noctis to front the bill, but he had no idea if Ignis was even going to show up at the market. He sends Noctis an apology ( _ sorry buddy), _ but he’s not sure what to do now. He knows nothing about Ignis’ life, and there isn’t even a guarantee he will be at the market. 

 

He should start to think before he acts. 

 

With hope and frustration warring inside him, he still wanders around the market in hopes that maybe his quest isn’t for naught. His phone vibrates with a message from Noctis, ( _ go get him! Plus u owe me) _ and he feels a little bit better. Mimicking the other shoppers, he pretends to peruse the stalls so he doesn’t draw unwanted attention to himself until he moves towards the spices. That’s where the fateful event happened; what does he have to lose?

 

He isn’t exactly sure which stall he had fallen at, but he remembers the stall owner fussing over Ignis. He tries to remember the name he called her by, but it doesn’t come to him. 

 

He takes a moment at each spice stall, stealing glances at the shop keep, hoping for some sort of recognition. He has lost faith by the last stall, and his shoulders sink. Sighing, he is about to walk off when someone calls to him.

 

“You're that fella from yesterday…the one who knocked over Ignis.”

 

Prompto's head shoots up so fast, he is sure he feels the whiplash. His eyes land to a mature woman with long, ashen hair. She is resting her head on her fist, leaning over the stall to take him in. 

 

“Yes! Do you know him?” 

 

She smiles but didn't answer his question. He can feel her eyes silently appraise him, crossing her arms as she looks him up and down. “You could say that.” She says, cocking a hip.

 

There is no way he is going to let this opportunity slip through his fingers, even if he has to purchase every spice she has to offer. 

 

“Please, I need to talk to him,” he pleads. She seems to weigh her options, so he uses his best puppy dog eyes to guarantee he'll get what he wants. It seems to work since she throws her hands up and laughs. 

 

“Ignis is a dear friend, and I can’t help but protect him.” As she talks to Prompto, she’s making eye contact with some of the other patrons walking the market. Prompto moves out of the way so he doesn’t block her wares from potential  _ paying _ customers. “He likes to come around once a week for fresh ingredients. Normally, it's on Mondays when deliveries are fresh.” 

 

He can feel his heart beating out of his chest. He has a timetable! It sucks he’s going to have to wait until Monday to see Ignis again, but this is even more than he expected he would get when he arrived. The shopkeep busies herself with another customer while Prompto thinks over his schedule before she turns back to him. “He’s usually with his friend--a big man with tattoos. Can’t miss him.”

 

“Thank you. It's important that I see him,” he says.

 

“Well, you may be seeing him, but he won't be seeing you,” she said with a goodbye wave to her customer.

 

“Huh?”  _ That doesn’t make any sense. _ He waits for her to elaborate and she quirks the corner of her lips as a wash of pity crosses her face.

 

“He's blind.”


	4. Chapter 4

Prompto wanders aimlessly around the market until nightfall. He is shocked by Holly’s statement - he’d learned her name after idle chit-chat - but things have started to fall into place. Ignis was cold and rude to him because he couldn't  _ see  _ him. He probably thought Prompto was just some random jerk not paying attention and ran into him. He wondered briefly if that was something that happened often to Ignis. 

 

Perhaps it also explained the possibility of Ignis not being his Lumin. 

 

Lumin research is at a standstill. An increase in protesters have arisen claiming human testing is unethical. Others are afraid of more punishment from the gods. Those in favor of understanding the human circumstance are caught between a rock and a hard place. He doesn’t remember ever reading anything on how a Lumin would affect someone who lost the use of their eyes, so this must be relatively new territory. He could say something to Noctis, but his irrational fear of becoming a test subject prevents him from mentioning it. 

 

Looking towards the darkening sky, he waits for a few stars to shine, lost in his own thoughts. His stomach flutters when he thinks about seeing Ignis again. He’s eager to spend time with him, to learn about his likes and dislikes. He’s willing to take anything Ignis will give him. 

 

There is a calm peace to watching the sky change, and memories of the past wash over him. When he was a child, he would talk about his Lumin to Cor in wonderment. Cor always encouraged his childhood fantasies and told him to always walk tall with his head high, so he wouldn’t miss his Lumin when they walked by. His younger self imagined his Lumin to be someone that was kind, beautiful, and knew how to play crownsguard and magiteks--a good vs evil game based on old Eos lore. 

 

There was no doubt to him that Ignis is beautiful, but kind? Perhaps he just needs to get to know him better. 

 

But that doesn’t matter if it’s true love, right? Soulmates are supposed to be the pinnacle of love. Prompto isn’t sure he knows what that is. Sure, he loves Cor dearly, and Noctis will always hold a special place in his heart, but is that love different from the love he thought he is  _ supposed _ to have for Ignis? 

 

With nothing left to do but wait to see what Monday holds, he heads home. His heart flutters at the thought of seeing Ignis again. He’s finally able to replace his imaginary Lumin, the one he has thought of his entire life, with Ignis.

 

Meeting his Lumin never quite played out the same in his daydreams, but Ignis is already nothing like he imagined. In his imagination, his Lumin would always sputter sweet nothings and sappy lines like in those daytime TV romance dramas Cor liked to indulge in. But he thinks that once he’s able to spend some time with Ignis, his opinion will change and he’ll still get that happy ending he always dreamed of. 

  
  


Monday morning comes and goes fairly slowly when you have an agenda. He works as a computer tech, and he can’t keep his eyes off the clock on the wall from his corner cubicle. When he manages to finally leave, he rushes home to change out of his stuffy polo and khaki pants into jeans and his least flashy shirt. It isn’t until after he is dressed that he realises it doesn’t matter what he looks like because Ignis is blind. He laughs at his mistake. He still puts in the effort to make himself look nice. He wants to look like someone Ignis would want to be seen with, blind or not.

 

He takes the train into town, his finger tapping rapidly on his legs. He isn't sure if Holly's words will hold any weight. What if he misses Ignis, or what if something came up and he doesn't show? It’s too late now, as the train reached his stop. He takes a deep breath, gathering the last of his courage, and walks onto the platform. 

 

This early in the day the market is calm compared to when Prompto normally visits. This time, he ignores all the sweet smells of the food section and the quips of the merchants to keep a sharp eye out for Ignis. With the lack of patrons shopping, he hopes he’ll be able to find Ignis with little to no trouble.

 

And he does. It doesn’t take long for him to spot Ignis, his eyes drawn instinctively in his direction. Ignis is impeccably dressed, and Prompto is momentarily stunned at how beautiful he is. His hair is shining in the sunlight and his dark visors give an air of mystery. There is a hint of a flush to his cheeks from the heat. The tattooed man Holly mentioned walks close by him, meeting the eyes of unsuspecting patrons and scaring them out of his way. This sight of him drains a little of the confidence he has, but if he wants any sort of future with Ignis, he will have to step up and overcome.

 

He fills his lungs, exhales, and walks toward the unsuspecting duo.  With a bright smile, he greets them. 

 

“Hi,” he says with a wave and a smile, but it falters when both men walk past him without so much as a nod in his direction. He stutters for only a moment before quickly following them and trying again. “Hello, um, excuse me,” he bellows. 

 

The tattooed man looks back first, his golden eyes sizing Prompto, his gaze fierce. Ignis turns slowly behind him, confusion in his tone. “Gladio?”

 

“Ignis...” Prompto sighs breathlessly. Ignis’ head perks up at the mention of his name. 

 

“I’m sorry, do I know you?”

 

“Uh, right, I’m Prompto. We met the other day.” He shifts uncomfortably under the larger man's intense gaze but keeps his eyes resolutely on Ignis.

 

“Ah, you’re the dolt who carelessly grabbed me and pulled me to the ground.” The sharp tone in which he speaks could cut glass. “If you have no other business…”  Unimpressed, he turns to leave, but stops when Gladio laughs. 

 

“This is the guy-” he says, his amusement clear as he points his thumb towards Prompto. “The way you made him sound, I expected some sort of thug or delinquent, but he’s just a scrawny kid.” 

 

Gladio’s chuckles ring in Prompto’s ears, and he bristles. “I’m not a kid,” he corrects as he crosses his arms and pouts. He is really starting to get irritated with the situation, feeling he might be in over his head but, with a glance towards Ignis, his trepidation fades. He is here because he wants to be. He owes it to himself to find some sort of common ground with Ignis, and he hopes that they can have a relationship - platonic or romantic.

 

“Look, I’m sorry about that, and I was hoping to make it up to you.” He steals a quick glance at Gladio, nervous as the bigger man silently appraises him. “Can I treat you to lunch?”

 

Gladio guffaws the same time Ignis scoffs. He pats Ignis on the back a few times, the action causing Ignis to unintentionally step forward. “You were just saying how hungry you were. Go with the kid, he looks harmless.” 

 

Prompto waits eagerly for Ignis’ answer. At Gladio’s words, his nerves wane. He isn’t sure why, but, if Gladio is willing to give him a chance alone with Ignis, then maybe Ignis will be open to getting to know him. 

 

“Surely you have other engagements...” Ignis tries instead.

 

“Nope, cleared my afternoon.” Prompto winces at his too quick reply, but Ignis appears to mull over his decision when Gladio offers his opinion.

 

“Look, you can go off and have lunch with, what’s the name?” He goes pensive for a moment before snapping his fingers. “Prompto, yeah?” Prompto nods, and he continues, “And I can tell Sania I won’t disappoint her again with another cancellation.”

 

With a exasperated sigh, Ignis relents. “You’re a terrible friend, leaving me to fend for myself.”

 

“You’re not alone - you’re with Prompto.” Gladio pats his shoulder. “You need to meet new people, broaden your horizons, and who says no to free food?” he added casually. 

 

Prompto nods his head in agreement as Gladio’s words seemed to change Ignis’ mind. 

 

“You can pick the place,” he adds for extra ammo.

 

It took little coaxing after that to get Ignis to agree, and Prompto exchanged contact information with Gladio so he could pick Ignis up later. They walk close together on the sidewalk, Prompto following close enough to brush against Ignis’ hand a few times. He is impressed that Ignis can navigate as well as he can; it makes him wonder exactly how serious his injury is. It’s hard to see behind the visors he wears, but there is a large scar on his left eye. He tries not to openly stare but, in between awkward glances, he can see it extends to patches around his neck, just below his collar, and he’s suddenly filled with empathy. How much pain had that caused him? What was he like before his injury? Did it still hurt? Prompto is aware it would be rude to ask such personal questions so early into their acquaintance, but he hopes that, one day, Ignis will trust him enough to share. 

 

With barely a backwards glance in his direction, Ignis leads them to a diner on the outskirts of the market, in a place Prompto doesn’t normally venture. He is slightly surprised that Ignis choose this place since it seems to be a hole-in-the-wall. It reminds Prompto of a Mom and Pop joint, a little worn down but it seemed to be a local favorite. They walked in to silverware clinking against plates and a low murmur of voices. He can hear the chef in the back yelling indistinctly. A waitress walks by then, hands carefully balancing a tray full of plates and when she spots them, tells them in a rush to help themselves to an open table. 

 

Prompto isn’t going to lie, he’s a bit surprised.   Ign is looks like he appreciates 5-course meals and fancy wine. But he feels at ease because the atmosphere is calm and since he definitely didn't bring enough money for overpriced food and wine. 

 

Prompto follows behind Ignis, watching as he slowly trails his fingers gently along the aisle of booths in the diner until he stands awkwardly at one near the back corner. 

 

“Promoto…?” he asks. Prompto isn’t sure what he is asking for and let’s his eyes dart from Ignis to the empty table he is standing next to. Realization dawns on him after a moment. 

 

“Oh, it’s empty.”

 

“Thank you,” he said as he slides into his seat. “I’m fairly competent, but there are simple tasks still that are beyond my capabilities.”

 

Prompto takes a seat across from Ignis, smiling brightly at his confession, “Hey, consider me impressed. You seem  _ very _ capable.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, he wants the ground to open up and eat him alive. His eyes widen in surprise and his face flushes.   _ Little too bold there, buddy!  _

 

There is no time for an explanation as the waitress arrives and smiles sweetly at them, Prompto’s comments seemingly forgotten to Ignis. 

 

“Ignis, the usual?” Ignis hums in approval, and she looks to Prompto. “And your companion?”

 

“--He’s an acquaintance--”

 

“--I’m his friend--”

 

The waitress glances between Ignis and Prompto skeptically, the situation suddenly turning awkward. Prompto tries to hide behind his menu for a bit and quickly orders the first thing he sees - a turkey sandwich with a basket of fries - and breathes a sigh of relief when she walks away with no further comments. 

 

“I hardly believe we have known each other long enough to be friends...” Ignis says as he shifts in his seat. Prompto lets his eyes wander over Ignis’ frame. He sits upright, elbows resting off the table. His head is somewhat cocked the side, causing the frames on his nose to slide down slightly. With lean fingers, Ignis pushes them back into place, and Prompto thinks he is watching something intimate despite the motion being a simple one. 

 

Ignis let his hand rest in a loose fist against the table, and Prompto can’t help but notice that Ignis has nice hands. His fingers are long and his nails are clean. With each movement of those slender fingers, Prompto sees the tendons move around his knuckles, and he has a sudden urge to run his own fingertips over them. He pushes his hands into his lap instead. 

 

“I’d like to be...friends, I mean.” He looks down at the table, internally criticizing his hesitation. Prompto knows exactly what he wants from Ignis. He just isn’t sure what Ignis would want from him. 

 

Ignis turns his face towards him, silently appraising him and Prompto wonders what he’s thinking. He imagines Ignis having had a stern gaze with eyes that could pierce even the toughest façade. 

 

“What's your angle?” he asks.

 

“I don't have one,” he says a little too quickly. Clearing his throat, he tries again. “I just want to make up for running into you, but I  _ would _ like to be your friend.”

 

He’s not sure why he lies to Ignis, but bringing up Lumins with him doesn’t seem like a good idea. He isn’t sure how he will react if Prompto suddenly springs it on him. Ignis seems like the cautious type, always calculating and delving deeper. If he thought Prompto was only after a relationship because some divine power said they were soulmates, wouldn't that take away from him as a person? Prompto doesn’t want Ignis to think he is befriending him on the sole point that Ignis is his Lumin. He knows that if someone was trying to get to know him on a technicality, he’d be hurt.  

 

He also doesn’t want to miss out on the opportunity to be together with Ignis. Decision, decisions. 

 

Their food comes shortly afterwards, and they make small talk. He learns Ignis and Gladio live together and have been friends since they were young. He lives off his settlement and that piques Prompto's interest, but he doesn’t want to pry and Ignis doesn’t offer any more information on the subject. There is no need for Ignis to have a job, so he spends a lot of his free time tending to the small garden he keeps in his backyard. Gladio had insisted that he help build the greenhouse and, in exchange, Ignis lets his sister come over and pick from the fresh vegetables and fruits as she pleases. 

 

Prompto shares bits of his own life; his job and his tiny apartment on the east side. His love for games. He kept his newfound love of photography to himself, not wanting to inadvertently bring up Lumins. They have fallen into a comfortable atmosphere, and Prompto would hate to ruin the gentle camaraderie they’ve created. He has just finished telling Ignis a joke about a cactuar and a moogle causing them both to laugh -- well,  _ he  _ laughs; Ignis smiles graciously. 

 

He stomach does flips at Ignis’ smile, fluttering like butterflies who can’t keep themselves under control, looking for an escape. It’s obvious Ignis keeps to himself from the guarded way he talks, and his smile is like a closely guarded secret, but he is sharing it,  _ with him _ .

 

Ignis has already, unintentionally, given Prompto the only gift he has ever wanted. He is grateful for the second gift that Ignis gave him, his smile.

 

He is in such good company he forgets his previous concerns about Ignis. It feels so right, laughing here with him, his own stomach in knots, that he knows he wants to spend more time with him. One the ice broke between them, Prompto thinks Ignis is exceptional. He decides to try his luck and ask Ignis out on a proper date, but when the words leave his lips, Ignis’ smile falters. 

 

“I'm afraid I would be poor company.” He adjusts his visors, though they sat perfectly on his nose. Prompto realizes it must be a nervous habit of his. It makes him smile.

 

“That's impossible.”

 

Ignis is clearly flustered and, for the first time that night, seemingly without words. Those butterflies flutter again as Ignis’ ears redden. 

 

His phone vibrates next to him on the table, breaking the moment. It is Gladio, wondering what the two of them could possibly be doing for so long. When his gaze shifts to the status bar at the top of his screen that displays the time, he notices a few hours have passed. He hadn't noticed, and as he types a quick reply back, he wonders if Ignis had. 

 

“Daddy Gladdy’s checking in. S’pose our time has come to an end,” he said, pocketing his phone.

 

Ignis chuckles at his joke. Prompto's cheeks begin to ache from smiling so much. 

 

“I was serious about doing this again. I had a lot of fun,” he tells Ignis, and he means it. He is certain he wants to spend as much time with Ignis as possible. Ignis makes him feel complete, like all his fears and problems are specks of dirt to be swept away. 

 

_ He feels right.  _

 

Ignis seems to contemplate his words this time before reaching into his jacket and pulling out his phone. Ignis has a fancy phone programmed entirely by voice activation. They exchange numbers and agree that Ignis will contact him for their next outing. 

 

When it is time for Gladio to meet them at the diner, he suckes up all his courage and leads Ignis out with his palm grazing the small of Ignis’ back. He thinks Ignis stiffens, but when he doesn’t push away or comment, he secretly enjoys the warmth in his hand. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks fly by for Prompto. He suddenly has a new drive for life and all the reasons to be, thanks to Ignis. His world is bold and bright, and he doesn’t think he will ever tire of its beauty. The sensory overload he experienced at the onset of his Lumin discovery had eased, and he finds himself often encaptured with nature’s charm. So much so, that anytime he isn’t with Ignis or at work, he is taking photographs. 

  
  


He is currently in his makeshift darkroom, AKA the unused broom closet at the end of the hallway. It’s cramped but serves his purpose well, as long as the landlord doesn’t waltz in for heavens knows what. His portable safelight shines dully, casting his pale features into crimson. He moves the photograph from one basin to another, making sure to give the chemicals enough time to set. 

 

Most of his shots are of landscapes, but there are some of ordinary people just doing ordinary things. In one photo, a man is buying a newspaper and handing over money to the clerk; in another, a little girl is smiling behind her ice cream. He has photos of laundry hanging from window sills, and he even took a photo of the spice stand where he had met Ignis. Holly is busy sorting inventory in the background. He enjoys the aesthetic of life, moreso now that there is depth to it with the different colors.

 

Once the last photo is hung to dry, he smiles at his work and briefly wonders if Ignis will ever let him take his photo. His phone vibrates in his pocket a moment later, but he waits until he is safely outside the room to check it so the light doesn’t damage his photos. A few messages from Noctis await him. Prompto bites his lip. He hasn’t spent as much time with his best friend as he usually does since he met Ignis, opting to spend his free time with him instead. It isn’t that he didn’t want to spend time with Noctis, but the prospect of getting to know his Lumin is time he doesn’t want to lose. 

 

He reads his messages, feeling even worse when he sees that Noctis is basically complaining they never see each other anymore. Perhaps if he explained his absence, Noct would understand. He checks the time on the status bar before telling Noctis it’s okay to drop by and that he needs to talk to him. He tried to distract his thoughts from his date tonight with Ignis by throwing himself into his photography but it didn’t fully stop his nerves from being shot. There are still a few hours left before he has to leave to meet Ignis, and he could use a familiar face to help settle him; not to mention get advice on what he should wear.

 

Ignis had warmed up to his antics surprisingly well. Prompto is always quick to offer a funny quip or words of encouragement. His jovial attitude has caught Ignis unaware a few times but Ignis takes it all in stride. The time they’ve spent together is usually in crowded areas or where lots of people gather; Gladio has even put his trust in Prompto to keep an eye out for Ignis. But tonight...Ignis told him Gladio would be out and insisted on a quiet dinner at his house. 

 

Thinking about being alone with Ignis causes him to tremble every single time. Truth be told, he isn't expecting anything to happen, but he can’t help wonder. With each date he becomes bolder, a casual touch on Ignis’ shoulder or openly staring at Ignis while he hopes Ignis can’t feel his gaze. Ignis has even made it a habit to hook his arm with Prompto when they walked and it warms Prompto because he knows Ignis doesn’t need the guidance. Of course, he'd be happy even if nothing happened, but he wants Ignis to feel what he does -- apprehension, fear, excitement, desire,  _ want _ .

 

More times than he could count, he catches himself staring at Ignis’ lips. He is sure he has memorized the way they move when he speaks, smiles, or frowns. They are full and slightly pink, and Ignis has a habit of licking his lips when he talks for long periods. One morning they met for coffee and Prompto was transfixed at the way Ignis licked the foam off his upper lip. Did this man even know how seductive he was? Prompto liked to imagine how those same lips would feel against his own, and if they were as soft as they appeared to be. 

 

That isn’t all Prompto feels around Ignis. Sure, he feels this deep connection with Ignis,  _ in his bones _ , straight into his  _ soul _ . He has a feeling of being complete when Ignis is near; just being in his presence puts him at ease. But at the same time, Ignis is also a thrill to be around. He has a dry sense of humor, is kind under his rough demeanor, a complete intellectual. Normally, Prompto is a bundle of nervous energy, but in Ignis’ company, he feels almost serene. He knows that what he is feeling isn’t just because Ignis is his Lumin. He genuinely cares for Ignis and he wants to be with him for as long as Ignis will let him.

 

Noctis arrives about an hour later, snacks and drinks in hand. They settle on the couch, playing a few rounds of their favorite fighting game, Boulevard Fighter Battle Royale, before Prompto accepts his fate as resident loser for the night. 

 

“Pretty sure you cheated somehow,” he mutters as he tosses the controller to the side. 

 

“No I didn't, you're just a terrible player.” Noctis pushes him away gently, causing Prompto to tilt the other direction. He pushes Noctis back and they look at each other before bursting out in giggles. Prompto missed this -- the simplicity of their friendship. 

 

Once the moment passes, Prompto stands up and looks towards his friend sheepishly.  

 

“So, uh, I have a date tonight…” He looks away quickly, his cheeks burning. Noctis chuckles and crosses his arms, leaning back into the sofa as he teases Prompto.

 

“And what? You need me to pick out your clothes?” 

 

Prompto flushes and Noctis outright laughs.

 

“You're such a girl,” he says with a smile and shake of his head. “Relax, I’ll help you.” 

 

They spend some time looking through Prompto’s closet. Noctis makes a handful of comments on how terribly Prompto dresses, to which he bristles. Prompto berates his friend for never telling him how terrible he’d looked. Noctis’ only response is to shrug his shoulders. 

  
Eventually, the duo settle on a pink button-down shirt with a thin black tie and black slacks. Prompto looks at himself in front of the mirror as Noctis nods in approval behind him. 

 

“You clean up well,” he says.

 

Prompto stares at his appearance for a moment longer. He does agree with Noctis - he looks good. It hits him that Ignis wouldn't even see him looking his best, and his confidence simmers. He looks away, but not before Noctis catches his frown. 

 

“What's wrong? Pink not your color?” he says, a smirk settling on his lips. 

 

“No, it's not that.” He doesn’t look at Noctis, turning away from the mirror and finding the corner of the room suddenly very interesting. “It's just that, Iggy’s blind.”

 

Noctis furrows his brows at Prompto, the latter suddenly realizing this is the first time they’re actually going to talk about Ignis. Of course, Noctis knows he had found his Lumin, but that is the extent of his knowledge.

 

“Oh,” is his only reply.

 

Prompto feels like a crappy friend. This seems like the perfect opportunity to apologize for leaving Noctis out of his life. “I'm sorry we haven't been hanging out much,” he admits as he absentmindedly picks at his fingers. 

 

“Nah, its cool,” Noctis says with a wave. “You found your Lumin; you should be excited.”

 

Prompto is excited, but he can’t quite meet Noctis’ eyes, favoring his toes at the moment. He had been there for Noctis when he found Lunafreya, but he had unintentionally left Noctis out of what should have been a happy time in his life. Noctis knows next to nothing about Ignis, nor had he even offered to introduce him to his best friend. 

 

“So, his name’s Iggy...and he’s blind?” Noctis asks with a curious look on his face. Prompto sees his friend start to connect the dots. “How does he know you’re his Lumin if he can’t see?” 

 

Prompto bit his lip as his eyebrows raised, and Noctis sighs.

 

“You haven’t told him, have you?” 

 

He looks away, pulling at his collar uncomfortably, “No, I haven’t.”

 

“Well, why not? This is what you wanted, right?” 

 

Prompto runs his hand through his hair, gripping tightly until he can feel that first pang of pain. “I don’t want to weird him out. What if he think’s I’m only hanging around because he thinks I want something from him?” He bites the tip of his thumb and curls his other arm around himself. 

 

“But you do want something from him…” Noctis shakes his head, a little unsure and confused at Prompto’s admission before he’s looking back to his friend. “Ever since I’ve known you, you’ve wanted to meet your Lumin.”

 

“You’re not wrong,” Prompto said with a casual finger gun towards Noctis, before he takes a studdering breath and tries to be serious again. “But this feels different. I...want him to like me for  _ me _ ,” he finishes with a whisper.

 

Noctis’ face is full of sympathy and understanding. Prompto is well aware of Noctis’ own previous misgivings about Lunafreya when they first started to get to know each other. Where she is compassionate and strong-willed, Noctis is indifferent and timorous. His lackadaisical behavior is often misconstrued as immature, and he would confide in Prompto about his worries of not being good enough. Prompto had always tried to give his friend the confidence he needed to explore his relationship with Lunafreya, and now they were as happy as could be. 

 

Approaching his friend, Noctis puts his hand on Prompto’s shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze. “If he doesn’t like you for you, then he’s missing out.”

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Prompto stands in front of Ignis’ door for ten minutes trying to control his breathing. He fiddles with the bouquet of sylleblossoms in his hand and questions his choice for the fifth time.

 

_Are flowers too forward?_

_Does it suggest a date?_

_This is a date, though? Like a date-date!_

_I’m going to be alone with Ignis!_

_By the six!_

 

Talking with Noctis earlier calmed his nerves, but now they’re back in full force as he stares so intently at the door, he can make out paint brush strokes. He starts to pace when he realizes he isn’t sure what he is doing, his heart starting to beat faster. He tries practicing what he will say when Ignis opens the door, but nothing sounds right. Prompto has never been so torn between wanting to run for his life and staying to spend time with Ignis.

 

“Come on, Prompto, you can do this.” he’s saying in time with his steps.

 

He is spared any further confusion when the door suddenly opens. Ignis stands there with a small smile on his face, dressed comfortably and casually, and Prompto looks on like a deer in headlights. His his throat goes dry and he almost drops the bouquet.

 

“I could hear you and was starting to wonder if you were going to knock.”

 

“H-hi, Iggy,” he chocks before thrusting the bouquet at him. “These are for you.”

 

Ignis barely has time to catch the flowers in his surprise. Prompto mentally kicks himself. _Off to a great start_.

 

Once the bouquet is secure in his hands, Ignis brings them to his face, breathing in gently. “Sylleblossoms, how lovely. Thank you.”

 

Prompto nods, and before he realizes that Ignis hadn’t seen him, the other man has already turned away, moving deeper into his home. He gently hits himself in the forehead with scrunched eyes, frustrated and worried he has already made a fool of himself. With one last nervous glance behind him, _his last chance to escape_ , he walks into Ignis’ home slowly, shutting the door behind him.

 

Prompto looks around the condo, taking in every detail. It is warm and smells like incense. There are photos on the wall, a worn down couch that looks fairly soft, and a sliding glass door leading into the backyard where he can see the greenhouse Ignis works in. There are a few potted plants around the home adding some green to the otherwise neutral colored room. And books. Lots of books overflowing from bookshelves and scattered across nearly every flat surface.

 

Ignis walks into the kitchen, probably finding a vase for the flowers, while Prompto takes a curious glance at the books. Most were on military strategy and war, but a surprisingly large amount are the sappy romance novels you might find in the dollar bin at a thrift store.

 

Ignis obviously isn’t reading so Prompto assumes that they have to belong to Gladio. It takes him by surprise that such a brutish looking man like Gladio would read...well, _anything_ , but you never really know someone by looks alone. “I think there are more books here than the library,” he comments as he meets Ignis in the kitchen.

 

He can’t help the small smile on his face as he watches Ignis tend the flowers. The same fingers that have caught his attention so many times in the past are moving gracefully over the stems. Ignis cuts just the tips off before putting them one by one into an ornate vase.

 

“Yes, Gladio's collection has grown over the years. I do hope he’s cleared his books off the table, however.”

 

Prompto looks around until he finds the dining table, and sure enough, a few books linger. He takes it upon himself to move them into a nearby pile, but it isn’t until he moves the last book that he notices the delicious smell coming from the kitchen, his stomach grumbling in response.

 

Walking back to the kitchen, Ignis has his back to him at the stove. The smell of garlic and onions filter through the kitchen. Prompto stands in awe for a moment, watching silently as Ignis moves about the stove. He had no idea Ignis would be cooking, thinking they'd be eating carry out. It isn’t until Ignis starts to chop vegetables with a knife that appears too large to be in a kitchen that he starts to worry. Someone with Ignis’... _predicament_ , shouldn’t be using such a sharp knife. Did Ignis like to take risks? He’d never mentioned secretly harboring a desire to be a daredevil.

 

“Are you sure you should be cooking with your…condition?” He moves to stand next to Ignis, watching closely to make sure he doesn’t cut himself with the knife. Looking up towards Ignis’ face, however, guilt builds in his chest as Ignis frowns.

 

“My condition,” he says thoughtfully. Prompto should have never opened his mouth. They have never talked about Ignis’ injury. Prompto doesn’t want to invade his privacy, and Ignis never offered much beyond that he had been in an accident. Of course, he is absolutely curious, but it isn't until just then that Prompto realizes Ignis carries himself like someone who has overcome a terrible hardship and is all the more better for it. “I can assure you I’m perfectly capable handling a simple meal. I attended culinary school for a short while and some practices you never forget.”

 

Prompto looks away. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you.”

 

Ignis carefully places the knife down next to the cutting board with a look on his face that Prompto feels in his chest. Ignis is wearing his visors, but Prompto can see the muscles in his jaw clench then relax. He worries for a moment that he is about to get scolded like a child.

 

“You didn't offend me, Prompto. Your concern is admirable.” Ignis turns back to the food, gently feeling his workspace before picking up where he left off and Prompto breathes easier. “I...don’t like to talk about the accident. You understand?”

 

He does understand. Whatever happened to Ignis would have been a horrible experience. The scar covering his eye is large, the skin marred where he had been injured. Prompto had only seen Ignis without his visor once, and it happened so quickly he can’t even say he had actually seen his face.

 

They stay in comfortable silence after that. Prompto helps Ignis grab ingredients when he calls for them, but other than that, he stays back and admires how at home Ignis seems in the kitchen. It all feels so _domestic._ It’s a feeling he’s enjoying maybe a little too much.

 

As he watches Ignis work, he wonders what sort of life Ignis would have had if he hadn’t been hurt. Ignis is in his own world, moving about the kitchen with practiced ease. Prompto can’t help that his eyes are drawn to Ignis’ hands as they move about gracefully, or the way they gently grasp the spoon he is using to stir. He is suddenly struck with the thought that he’d like to see those hands in other more private places, but he is drawn from that thought by a quiet slurping sound. Looking from his hands to Ignis’ face, Prompto stares, transfixed, as Ignis sips sauce off the spoon, lips slightly puckered. He is certain all the blood rushed from his head.

 

“Dinner is about ready,” Ignis says, unaware of Prompto’s brief lapse in clear thought. “Would you mind setting the table? Dishes are overhead.” He points to a cabinet just to the right and, thankful for the distraction, Prompto does as he’s told.

 

Time is barely felt as they enjoy dinner together, laughing and joking like they had been doing it for years. The air between them buzzes with bursts of static, Prompto wishing he could spend every day with Ignis like this.

 

“You mentioned you went to culinary school; how was that?” he asks after some of the laughter dies down.

 

Ignis’ carefree smile falls slowly from his face, becoming pensive. “I never got to finish.” He carefully rubs at his eye. Prompto wonders if it’s a conscious effort or if Ignis does it absentmindedly. “The school refused to let me return after I was burned.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize.” Prompto silently curses himself. Of course he would put his foot in his mouth, _again_ , but Ignis nonchalantly waves a hand at him.

 

“Nothing to be sorry for. They were in their right minds to do so at the time. I was in a bad place. If it weren’t for Gladio, I may not be here today.”

 

Prompto’s eyes widen at the confession, but he admires Ignis’ strength. He thinks of Gladio, sending a silent heartfelt thanks to the man, for being there for someone so _worth it._

 

The thin smirk Ignis offers in a _what happened, happened_ way makes Prompto return one of his own. It slowly turns into a frown when he starts to realize how little he actually knew about the man sitting next to him. But he’s certain he wants to change that. He wants to become someone Ignis can depend on, can share his secrets with, his deepest desires and absolute fears.

 

They belong together. Prompto can feel it.  

 

The rest of dinner passes quickly. Ignis had called this a simple dish, but there was nothing simple about it: Ignis had prepared seared salmon, cooked perfectly and paired it with wok-fried noodles over a spicy chili sauce. It was the best home cooked meal Prompto had ever eaten. While Prompto fed compliment after compliment towards Ignis, Ignis offered up tips on how to sear fish perfectly every time. “It’s the mixture of olive and sesame oil that brings out the delicate flavor of the fish, and you sear it skin side down for precisely five minutes.” Ignis may have well been speaking a different language, but Prompto listens intently nodding  at just the right times--before switching to _uh-huhs_. He’ll hopes he gets the hang of it soon enough.

 

Afterward, he helps wash the dishes and, if he happens to blow a burst of white bubbles at Ignis, leading to an all-suds war, he isn’t telling.

 

They sit relaxing on the couch, bellies full and spirits high. Prompto sits sideways, his leg under him as he leans his head on the elbow resting on the back of the couch. He can’t help the adoring stare or the stupid smile on his face. He doesn’t care; Ignis can’t see him anyway. He sits close to him, more proper but slightly angled towards Prompto.

 

“I can feel you staring at me. Is there something on my face?” Ignis asks. Prompto laughs as Ignis touches his face looking for the offending object. Of course, there is nothing there, but that doesn’t stop Prompto from gently taking Ignis’ hand in his and using the other to take ahold of his chin. He lets his thumb slowly caress the small patch of skin under Ignis’ lip and before he knows it, his heart rate increases. He’s close enough to hear Ignis’ breath hitch. This close, he can see a few acne scars marring Ignis’ cheeks, finding them endearing. Ignis makes no effort to move, so Prompto takes it as an opportunity to move a little closer, his eyes falling closed.

 

“I’m going to kiss you now,” he whispers along Ignis’ lips. “Is that OK?”

 

He waits patiently until he can feel Ignis nod his head, barely waiting a moment before their lips meet.

 

The touch is electric, all soft pressure and heat. Prompto feels the kiss all the way to his toes and back again before he breaks the kiss for a moment to catch his breath. He smiles; it feels good, almost _too_ good, and he wonders briefly if Ignis felt the same electricity course through his body.

 

Prompto is delighted to see Ignis has a flush to his cheeks, and he’s smiling, still posed in a kissing position before he moves forward. Ignis reaches out and, when his fingers graze the fabric of his tie, he tugs on it, bringing Prompto closer again. Just before they meet for a second time, Ignis’ other hand wraps around Prompto’s neck, closing the distance between them.

 

Surprised as he is by Ignis’ behavior, he eats it up. Ignis’ hand is fire on his neck, and he tastes like dinner and something else that is just _Ignis_. Prompto knows he can get drunk kissing Ignis and, if he wakes hungover in the morning, he doesn’t care.

 

Feeling emboldened by Ignis, he deepens the kiss and lets his hands wander. Sucking gently on Ignis’ bottom lip his fingertips travel along Ignis’ spine, pulling Ignis just _that_ much closer.

 

He opens his eyes briefly to look at Ignis, to make sure this is really happening and it isn’t some dream. But Ignis is really there working wonders with his tongue, causing him to moan low in his throat.

 

It isn’t until Ignis’ phone starts to ring from the other room that Prompto is aware of anything else but Ignis.

 

Ignis pulls away first but lets their foreheads rest together. “You dressed up for me,” he says breathlessly as he uses his hand to flatten Promptos tie, “I like it”. The phone rings on, and he feels Ignis’ sigh as he pulls back slowly. “Excuse me, I'll be right back.”

 

Prompto licks his lips, replaying the kiss in his head as Ignis walks into the other room. He is reeling; he hopes that Ignis will tell whoever is on the phone to call back later.

 

He takes a deep breath before opening his eyes. Alone in the living room, he looks around. Gladio’s books are everywhere, but it doesn’t take away from the decor of the room. He is sure that Ignis and Gladio have had to work out some sort of routine to make sure Ignis doesn’t hurt himself on anything. He can clearly see where furniture is placed intentionally against walls. All the objects and books on the tables are pushed to the center-- he supposed so they weren't accidently knocked off by Ignis.

 

To his credit, Ignis doesn’t seem to need a lot of help in his own home. Hell, Prompto can’t deny how impressed he is to learn that Ignis can cook as well as a five star chef, but he is glad to know Ignis has a friend like Gladio looking out for him.

 

Walking over to the far wall, he absorbs each photograph. They are mostly photos of Gladio and a young girl, maybe the sister Ignis mentioned, but there are some with Ignis as well. He smiles adoringly at each of them but it isn’t until his eyes land on a photo of a much younger Gladio and Ignis that his smile falls.

 

In the photo, Ignis is unscarred and smiling unabashedly. He is dressed prim and proper, his shirt crinkled where Gladio had his arm around his shoulder. But the one thing Prompto focuses on is the lovely green of Ignis’ eyes.

 

He commits the image to memory. He may not have been able to perceive color for very long, but Ignis’ eyes are the most beautiful shade of green he has ever seen. He’s sad that he will never get to see them in person, the cloudy whites Ignis has now the only ones he will know.

 

He isn’t sure how long he stands staring at Ignis in the photograph but, when the object of his attention calls out to him, he remembers where he is and turns to find Ignis walking cautiously towards the couch.

 

“Sorry, I was just looking at the photos hung on the wall,” he says as he makes his way back to Ignis, eager to start kissing him again.

 

“Ah yes, I forget they are there. They are for Gladio’s sake.” Ignis smiles as Prompto sits down.

 

Ignis leans into him and Prompto eyes start to shut as they move closer to each other,  “You have the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen,” he says, ready to meet Ignis’ lips again.

 

Prompto never makes contact with Ignis. He can feel Ignis stiffen and pull away suddenly before he opens his eyes to find Ignis has already moved to the other end of the couch. He wonders if he’s done something wrong. “What’s the matter?” he asks cautiously.

 

“You've found your Lumin, I presume.” The soft baritone that Prompto is familiar with from the other man is replaced with a hard and distrusting one.

 

“Wha--” He mentally replays the last few minutes in his head and when he realizes his mistake, well, that's strike three, isn't it?

 

“How else would you know that my eyes are green if you had not already found your soulmate?” Ignis stands up quickly from the couch, arms wrapping around himself and putting as much distance between himself and Prompto as he can. Prompto is dumbfounded, speechless for a moment before he finds his voice, his thoughts a whirlwind in his mind.

 

“Did you already know your eyes were green?” He whispers under his breath but he knows Ignis has heard him when he turns his head towards Promptos direction.

 

“Of course I knew, I have a Lumin too.” Ignis says quickly as he turns back around.  Prompto’s heart cracks in his chest. Prompto _had known_ , didn’t he? He had known this was too good to be true.

 

Prompto can imagine the scene in his head. Ignis standing off at one end of the room, himself sitting wide eyed on the couch. Both of them assuming the worst.

 

The gears in Prompto’s head start to turn fast. Assuming Ignis had found his Lumin, it must have been before he’d been blinded. The only thing that makes any sense is that Prompto isn’t Ignis’ Lumin.

 

The dread settles in first.

 

Prompto had become one of those _special cases_ where he’d be forever doomed to live his life knowing his soulmate, the one person he had dreamed about forever, but doesn’t return the same feelings he had on a divine level.

 

He had never felt so unwanted in his life.

 

The hot prickle of tears came next.

 

“I uh, I should go. This...was probably a mistake,” he chokes out as he starts to rush towards the front door. He thinks he hears Ignis call out to him, but all he can hear is his own blood rushing through his head. He pants hard as he tried to keep his tears from falling, at least until he is out the door.

 

It is just his luck, isn’t it, that he finally finds his Lumin and everything is perfect, but Ignis can’t give him what he wants.

 

Pure, untainted true love.


	7. Chapter 7

Prompto spends the next morning huddled under his blankets trying to hide away from his sorrow. He had rushed home with tears in his eyes, throwing himself into bed without even changing his clothes. 

 

Ignis has a Lumin...and it isn't him. This single thought keeps replaying over and over in his head.

 

He wants nothing more than to drift into the atmosphere and become one with the sun. Life doesn’t work that way, though, and when his phone chimes, he groans as he crawls out of bed. 

 

**Noctis:** _ meet me @ the coffee house at 11 _

 

He is tempted to ignore the message, but if anyone can help him feel better, it’s Noctis. He showers and, as he brushes his teeth, stares at his reflection in the mirror. 

 

It’s still shocking to see his brightly colored features. He remembers that not long ago the only thing he knew was his monochrome traits, ignorant to how bright his eyes shone in the light or how his blonde hair reminded him of the sun. 

 

Now, it almost  _ hurts  _ knowing. If he had never met Ignis, he would still be that silly guy who had no idea of the beauty around him. But the ache of imagining a world without Ignis in his life hurt just as badly as living in a colorless one. 

 

When he can no longer take staring at himself, he finishes his routine and leaves to meet Noctis with minutes to spare. The coffee shop has been the same since he and Noctis first started coming here in high school. It has a steady stream of customers during the morning rush, but by mid-afternoon, it's a nice place to come to for decent coffee and free wifi. 

 

He looks around and is surprised he doesn’t immediately spot his friend at their normal table next to the window. He orders his usual, a vanilla latte with extra foam and a blueberry muffin, along with Noct’s order, which he knows by heart. The short haired girl behind the counter keeps smiling suggestively at him, but he just isn’t interested. In any other situation he would return with a sly smile on his own, but he figures his feelings for Ignis overshadow everything else. 

 

He is left waiting another ten minutes before Noctis finally shows up. Noctis rushes in, looks right at him and walks over. His hair looks like he had just run from wherever he had come from, and when Noctis takes his seat, Prompto raises an eyebrow in accusation, confused about the giddy smile Noct has plastered on his face. 

 

“This for me?” Noctis asks as he picks up the extra cup and sips it without waiting for an answer. 

 

“You're late,” he accuses, watching as Noct practically bounces in his seat. “What's with you?”

 

Noctis smiles wide then and reaches into his bag. “You're not going to believe this.” 

 

Noctis pulls out a small velvet box and holds it up for Prompto to see. Prompto give him his best ‘ _ Yeah, and?’  _ face, and Noctis scowls at him. He turns the small box in his hands, opening it, and glances at Prompto before he sets it on the table and slides it towards him. 

 

Nestled inside the box is a beautiful diamond ring. 

 

“Noctis...I'm flattered,” he says, fanning his hand on his chest. “I...don’t know what to say.” He says in feign disbelief. He stares at the ring. It is beautiful, but...wait a second.

 

“It's not for you, idiot,” Noctis grumbles before snatching the box and tucking it safely back into his bag. “It’s for Luna.” 

 

It takes a few moments for Prompto’s mind to catch up with Noct’s words and, when it finally clicks, he reaches over the table to backhand Noctis on his shoulder, “Dude, seriously?”

 

“Yeah, I'm going to ask her to marry me,” Noctis says with cheer in his voice. 

 

Prompto laughs at the small flush on his cheeks. He always knew Noctis and Luna would get married, but seeing it happen right before his eyes, he can’t believe it. He is so elated for his friend he  _ almost _ forgets his own relationship trouble. 

 

“I'm really happy for you.” And he is. Noctis deserves it. Luna is a charming woman and Prompto loves her like the sister he never had. 

 

They chat amiably about how Noct is planning to propose while Prompto teases him relentlessly. They end up sharing the muffin, picking pieces off between bouts of laughter. It isn't until their coffees are half gone that Noctis brings up Lumins and all things Prompto wants to forget but desperately needs to talk about.

 

“So, what about you? How was your date?” Noctis asks while wiggling his eyebrows. It’s Promptos turn to scoff; he takes a sip of his drink to collect his thoughts before he answers. 

 

“It was good...for a while?” he offers. Noctis looks up at him, a frown forming on his face.

 

“What happened?” 

 

Prompto absentmindedly picks a blueberry from the muffin, plopping it back down before he clasps his hands together and pushes them into his lap. “Turns out he's my soulmate...but I'm not his.”

 

He feels Noctis’ considering gaze. He purposely looks away from him and towards the girl behind the counter, who catches his eye and waves with her fingers.

 

Prompto hopes Noctis will understand. He had started working for his dad's research company, and he would know what it means for Ignis not to be his Lumin in return. Prompto could either learn to live with the fact that he will never be to Ignis what Ignis is to Prompto, or he could try being in different relationships until he found someone he could stand to spend the rest of his life with. 

 

Neither of those options sounded all that great to him. 

 

Prompto never thought he would be in this situation. Never once had it crossed his mind that his Lumin wouldn’t be returned. He had no idea what to do next. 

 

“Look,” Noctis says, drawing his attention, “There are lots of people who are in a non-Lumin relationship and they make it work. You like Iggy, right?” 

 

“Well, yeah?” He doesn’t mean for his reply to come out like a question, but he’s confused at the point Noctis is trying to make. 

 

“And he likes you?” 

 

He’s reminded of the kiss they shared. His heart immediately flutters, and for a second he thinks he can feel Ignis’ phantom lips on his. Ignis seemed to enjoy himself up until they started talking about Lumins and colors and if Prompto had bothered him in any way, Ignis would have let him know. 

 

“I think so--”

 

“--So date him.” He says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“What?” 

 

“There is nothing keeping you two apart, hence, no reason why you two shouldn't date.” Noctis fixes him with a sympathetic stare. “You deserve to be happy.”

 

Prompto mulls over Noct's words. He had done some digging of his own when he was younger, searching through message boards and forums for Lumin information. He had come across lots of people who live relatively happy lives without their respective Lumin. He just isn’t sure if he could be one of them. 

 

Prompto just can’t shake the idea that Ignis would never feel for him what he knows he feels for Ignis. No one in their right minds would want to be in a relationship where feelings were one-sided. What kind of like was that? What’s the point of this deep connection he feels when it’s not returned? His metaphorical self would forever chase Ignis in the next life, and the life after, while Ignis would continue his own search for someone that isn’t Prompto. 

 

He keeps himself lost in his own thoughts until Noctis speaks up again.

 

“Or you could always move on with your life, date other people,” Noctis suggests offhandedly. 

 

Prompto looks to him suddenly, eyes wide. He can’t believe Noctis just told him to basically forget about his Lumin. Nope, no way does he even want to consider it.

 

But.

 

It is an option, albeit a terrible one. Can he even date someone else? He would have to live with a hole in his heart without Ignis, but maybe he could  _ try  _ and be happy with someone else? If he can ignore the fact that whomever he ended up with didn’t complete him the way Ignis has, then maybe it’s possible. 

 

“There are worse things,” Noctis says as he nods in the direction of the young barista. Prompto turns in his seat, following Noct’s line of sight. The girl winks at him this time and, yeah, there could be worse things. 


	8. Chapter 8

Prompto tries to stifle another yawn as his date continues to complain about her job. Noctis had convinced him to ask out  _ the cute coffee girl, _ and she easily said yes. He is slightly nervous, because  _ first dates _ , but he really isn’t connecting to her on any level. Everything she says is boring and uninteresting and all he does is think about Ignis. 

 

It’s a shame. 

 

He is at least determined to finish his meal since he’s paying. All he wants to do now is hurry home to crawl into bed. He also plans to send Noctis a text letting him know exactly what he thinks of his shitty dating advice.

 

Pausing her chatter to take a sip of her drink, he’s given a brief respite of silence as her mouth is otherwise occupied. He takes the moment to look around the restaurant, eyeing the other patrons with slight jealously that they all seem to be having a better time than him. He spots a muscular man chatting amiably with a woman who reminds him of midnight, but when the light hits her face, he can see her bright red lips and green glasses. The man seems slightly familiar, but he can’t put his finger on it. 

 

It isn't until said man catches his own eyes that Prompto chokes on his breath. It’s Gladio. Caught red handed, he immediately looks down at this plate and starts to freak out in his head. It has been a few weeks since he first met Ignis and Gladio in the market, but he is sure the latter would not appreciate Prompto being on a date with another person. If Gladio and Ignis were as close as Ignis made it sound, he’s sure that Gladio had to know what had happened between him and Ignis. Being here with coffee girl would look really bad. What if Gladio told Ignis he saw Prompto cozying it up with someone else? He tries to steal a quick glance back at Gladio but Gladio is already staring back and Prompto. Their eyes meet, and Gladio starts to get up from the table. 

 

In all of his divine glory, the waiter choose that moment to check on their table and offer them the dessert menu. Prompto’s date takes it without preamble, and he takes the opportunity to put some space between him and Gladio. 

 

As he pretends not to look—but watches Gladio out of the corner of his eye—he quickly excuses himself from his date and rushes to the restroom, silently praying Gladio wouldn’t follow him. 

 

He doesn’t waste any time quickly locking himself in a stall and hiking his feet up so anyone walking in wouldn't know he is there. Maybe he just imagined that Gladio saw him. He seems pretty interested in his own date. But luck is not on his side as the door squeaks on its hinges as it is pushed open. 

 

“I know you're in here, pipsqueak.”

 

Gladio's voice echos off the tile. Prompto holds his breath. He can hear the heavy footfalls of Gladio's gait on the floor, and his fancy shoes peak under the stall door where he sits. There is a light tapping of a knuckle against the door, and Gladio’s deep voice fills the room. “Look, I just want to talk, OK?”

 

Prompto realizes it is a lost cause. Gladio already knows he is in here, and ignoring him might make it worse. He lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding and stands up, unlocking the door. He doesn’t raise his eyes to Gladio’s face but keeps his gaze locked on a spot just above the collar of his shirt. Gladio moves out of the way so he can walk out, and Prompto moves to stand awkwardly near the sink.

 

“Whats going on between you and Ignis?” Gladio says—direct as always. Prompto takes a glance at him in the mirror and, for a moment, he wants to unleash all his insecurities about Ignis on the other man. Who would know Ignis better than his best friend and roommate? As he turns the thought over in his head, he bites his lip. He probably shouldn’t be talking about his deepest desires with Gladio, but Noctis didn’t  _ really _ understand his predicament since his Lumin was reciprocated.  

 

“I’m not really sure what you’re talking about,” he lies. Gladio’s eyes narrow in the reflection of the mirror, and he takes a step towards Prompto. Prompto turns quickly and backs up, now caught between the sink and Gladio. His stomach drops as Gladio traps him with a hand on the wall next to his neck. 

 

“Then maybe you can tell me why Ignis hasn’t come out of his room since your  _ date?”  _ Gladio’s breath is warm on his face and see the agitation in the way his face turns crimson. 

 

This is news to Prompto. He’d had no idea that Ignis was bothered by what happened between them. Maybe they are both going about this whole thing all wrong. He lets the tension in his body go, slumping slightly, eyes downcast. Gladio catches the movement and lets himself relax as well, moving so that Prompto’s personal space is his again. 

 

Gladio seems to read Prompto for a moment before speaking. “Look, I know Ignis can be a pain in the ass to deal with on his best days, but he’s my best friend, and you...you’ve changed something in him.” 

 

Prompto looks up at Gladio’s admission, that tug tight in his chest again. Perhaps it’s a spark of hope, or apprehension, or maybe it’s that he might still have a chance. Whatever it is, he wants to hold onto it. 

 

“Let's go somewhere where we can talk,” Gladio says as he starts to walk out. Prompto’s mind drifts to his date, who is probably wondering what could be talking so long. 

 

“But, I’m here with someone,” he squeaks out.

 

Gladio’s only response is to raise his eyebrow doubtfully before letting the door swing shut behind him. 

 

Prompto slowly makes his way back to his table, wringing his hands together. He suddenly feels nervous, but a good nervous. He is eager to talk to Gladio; that little flare of  _ something _ in his chest is pounding. 

 

At his table, his date looks up at him as he approaches. She opens her mouth to speak, but he cuts her off. 

 

“I’m really sorry about this,” he said as he throws some bills on the table, “But I have to go.” He walks away quickly as he leaves her sitting at the table, mouth agape. He knows ditching her is in poor taste, but this is more important. 

 

He meets up with Gladio at his own table as Gladio kisses the woman on the top of her head. 

 

“You owe me one, Gladiolus,” she purrs, but to Prompto it sounds more like a threat. 

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Sania,” Gladio says with a smile as Prompto follows him out of the restaurant. 

  
  


Prompto shifts uncomfortably on the bar stool as he’s sipping his drink.  _ Would it really kill these guys to get decent chairs, _ he grumbles. They had walked to the bar since it wasn’t too far from the restaurant. Gladio sits next to him, cracking open peanuts and tossing the shells to the side. They haven’t spoken since they arrived, only to the bartender to order drinks. He waits with nervous energy for Gladio to say something, but when his only motion is to nibble on another peanut, he loses his patience.

 

“So, Ignis...how is he?” He doesn’t look at Gladio as he speaks, but stares deeply into his drink, the ice clinking against the glass as it melts. 

 

“Not good. I haven’t seen him like this since his accident,” Gladio says as he tosses a shell away. “Did something happen that I should know about?”

 

Prompto bit his lip. “Yeah.” He is quiet for a moment before he speaks again. “Ignis is my Lumin.” 

 

Gladio nods. Prompto finally looks at him when he doesn’t offer anything else.

 

“You knew.” 

 

“Of course I knew,” he says, waving the bartender down. “People don’t give a shit about anyone but themselves, but you...you went out of your way to apologize to Ignis.” Gladio gave him a sympathetic look. “It takes one to know one.”

 

Gladio must have read Prompto’s baffled look, because the larger man chuckles at him. “Sania, she’s my Lumin.” 

 

“Oh.”  _ Of course she is.  _ So Gladio  _ also  _ has no idea how he is feeling. Prompto assumes Gladio and Sania are in a relationship. He begins to wonder if he’d made a mistake coming here with Gladio. 

 

“Let me guess, Ignis doesn’t know.” Gladio said. 

 

“No, he doesn’t.” Prompto snags a peanut and cracks it in between his fingers. The shell falls to the tabletop, and the skin gently flies away under the fan. He scoffs at the irony as he’s reminded of how thing between him and Ignis fell apart so quickly. 

 

“I’ve been friends with Ignis for a long time. He’s always been stubborn. He graduated early and worked as a tutor to earn money for culinary school. There was never a time in his life when he wasn’t either cooking or working.” Gladio smiles fondly at the memory. “But one day, he comes rushing over to my house to tell me that, as he was saying goodbye to one of his students, he had seen his Lumin get on a train, that he couldn’t believe how beautiful the world was, and how he was going to find his Lumin again. He wanted to make them the happiest person in the world.”

 

The bartender comes by, and Gladio orders a refill on his drink. Prompto stays quiet, turning over Gladio’s words in his head, imaging a younger Ignis full of joy at finding his Lumin. How happy he must have been. Tapping his foot against the stool, he waits with nervous energy for the other man to continue. 

 

“He went back to the train station everyday hoping to find them. He had a speech prepared, and he said it was “prudent” he always looked his absolute best. A few weeks passed and I could tell he was getting frustrated when his Lumin never showed up again. Then he got hurt.”

 

Prompto holds his breath. He holds his glass tightly in his hand. 

 

“I’m not sure of the details. All I know was he was at school when it happened. A cooking technique gone wrong. The flame burned his skin and the heat damaged his eyes. He’s been blind ever since.”

 

Prompto’s chest tightens, wanting to scream at the injustice of Ignis’ life. No one deserves to see the beauty of the world more than Ignis did. 

 

Ignis, who smiles cheekily, trying not to laugh at his jokes. Ignis, who holds his hand tightly when they walk close together. The way Ignis is ready for anything. Prompto remembers not too long ago they were walking home from the museum and it had started to sprinkle. Ignis had told Prompto not to worry as he conveniently pulls a small umbrella from his jacket pocket. “I like to be prepared,” he had said when Prompto questioned him about it. The memory made him breathless. 

 

“Did he ever find his Lumin again?” he dares to ask.

 

“No. I asked him about it once and he said he didn’t want to burden his Lumin with his disability, that they shouldn’t have to live with someone who was broken.” Gladio’s eyes turn inward as he swirls the liquid in his glass. 

 

After hearing Gladio’s confession, Prompto isn’t sure what he wants to do. Part of him wants to rush to Ignis, confess his feelings, and pursue a relationship, but another part of him wants Ignis to find his Lumin. Maybe he can help Ignis find his Lumin.

 

All he knows is that Ignis deserves to be happy. 

 

He can be happy knowing Ignis is happy. 

 

Or can he?

 

The thought of Ignis in the embrace of somebody else makes Prompto stomach fill with lead.

 

“So, what are you going to do about it?” Gladio’s voice startles him out of his thoughts. What to do indeed? 

 

“I-I’m not sure,” he says as he glances quickly at Gladio, trying to judge what Gladio thinks from his expression. 

 

“Well, whatever you do, do it soon.” Gladio takes a sip of his drink and smacks his lips with an exhale. “Don’t mess this up. I think you still have a chance,” he finishes with a pat on Prompto’s back. 


	9. Chapter 9

Prompto spends the next few days thinking about his options. On the one hand, he can take Gladio’s advice and try again. Tell Ignis the truth and hope for the best. Or, he can keep going down the path he has already started walking, leaving Ignis behind and moving on with his life. 

 

There is only one problem. 

 

Prompto is irrevocably in love with Ignis. 

 

He can’t pinpoint the exact moment it happened, but Ignis  _ completes _ him, Lumin or not. He wants to give Ignis things he’s never wanted to give to anyone else; his hopes, his dreams, his desires, his everything. He wants the same things from Ignis as well; he wants to cherish him, praise him, he wants the good and the bad. 

 

So, maybe it isn’t really a problem. But he is torn between doing what is right for him and what would be right for Ignis. Ignis already has a long lost Lumin, and Prompto has come to terms with that since his talk with Gladio. He just doesn’t know if he has the strength to sit back and watch Ignis love somebody else. 

 

That’s if Ignis even wants him around anymore. Once he finds his Lumin, what role does Prompto play in Ignis’ life? He refuses to be comic relief or a friend out of pity. 

 

But shouldn’t it come down to what makes Ignis happy? That’s another thing Prompto really wants and if bringing Ignis together with his Lumin does that, then that’s what he should do. 

 

No matter how much he doesn’t want to. 

 

“I know the invitations are pretty, Prompto, but you’re bound to set them aflame if you keep staring at them like that.” Lunafreya’s soft voice floats through the room as she gently places her hand on his back, pulling him from his internal debate. He’s over at Noct’s apartment, helping with some wedding details. Being ‘Best Man’ has certainly come with some responsibilities he wasn’t expecting, like helping Lunafreya choose the right paper stock and embellishments for the invitations. 

 

“Isn’t this something Noct should be doing?” he whines in response, putting down the invitation he’s holding and comparing it with another almost identical in style. 

 

“And he would be if he could get out of bed before noon,” she says, taking a seat next to him, looking over a few designs herself, “but the planner is on my case to send her the designs today so you’re my next best option.” Prompto squints his eyes at her, knowing there is more behind her comment somewhere, but she just smiles sweetly at him, a perfect picture of innocence. “Besides, we haven’t talked in awhile, and I just want to know how you are doing.”

 

Ah, there it is. Nosy little lamb. He knows this is all Noctis’ fault, too, since he can’t keep secrets and tells Luna everything. It was only a matter of time before she would try and bring up his love life. Prompto can’t recall how many times she has tried to set him up with one of her friends, him having to politely decline each time. But it’s probably why Noct and Luna work so well together. Maybe he should take notes. 

 

“I’m fine, no reason to worry,” he says. He can tell Luna isn’t buying it. She lets it drop, however, when a sleepy Noctis comes waddling out of the back room, hand under his shirt scratching his abdomen, the other running through his sleep-disheveled hair. 

 

“Prompto, what are you doing here?” Noctis tries to hide his yawn behind his arm, blinking wearily at the two of them. 

 

“I’m doing your job. Get your lazy butt over here and help your future wife.” 

 

Noctis slowly walks over, curiously looking over the table and various wedding invitations, and nods. “Looks like you two have it all covered,  _ Best Man _ ,” he says easily with a growing smirk. 

 

Prompto watches Noctis wander into the kitchen with a scowl.  _ Lazy jerk, _ he thinks with no real malice. If he’s being honest with himself, he’s happy to be included. Being surrounded by his family warms his soul. 

 

“Why are you guys even worrying about wedding invitations? We haven’t even set a date yet?” Noctis calls from the kitchen, his voice echoing slightly from inside the refrigerator. 

 

“I’ve already set the date, it will be the first day of Spring. Just after graduation when the sylleblossoms will be in bloom.” Lunafreya calls back matter-of-factly, not bothering to look up from the invitation she’s studying. 

 

“Wow, thanks for letting me know, Lu,” Noctis chides nonchalantly with a plate of small cakes in his grasp as he walks back to the duo. 

 

Luna gasps loudly next to him, standing upright when she sees what Noct is holding, “Noctis Lucis Caelum, that better not be the cake samples we’re supposed to taste  _ together _ !”

 

Noctis already has the fork in his mouth and at her outburst, slowly closes his lips over the fork, eyes wide as he shakes his head no. Swallowing over the small chocolate morsel, he walks over to kiss her cheek, a smudge of chocolate is leftover on her cheek, and Prompto has just enough willpower to not roll his eyes. “If it makes you feel any better, chocolate is not the way to go.”

 

“It does, but you better save the Lemon one for me.”

 

Prompto gets a nudge from Noctis as he walks by, nodding in Luna’s direction before he whispers so only he can hear, “It’s Bridezilla.” 

 

Prompto can’t help but snort. Luna looks up from her invitations giving Noctis a knowing eye before he takes a seat at the table, feigning innocence as he eats quietly. Luna drags Prompto’s attention back to the invitations and starts asking questions about which font is best. They all are starting to look the same to him, and after a while he just starts to agree with whatever Luna is saying. Luna notices his lack of interest and suggests they take a small break. 

 

With a heavy sigh, he looks up and Noctis has eaten most of the cakes--he was hoping to snag one--and he’s reading over a sheet of paper. “Luna, dear, what is this?” He says a little too sweetly to be sincere. He flips the paper over, and it appears to be a long list of names. Prompto knows that tone. It’s one Noctis likes to use when he’s about to make a big mistake because he thinks he’s going to disagree with Luna. 

 

“It’s the guest list, honey.” The  _ honey _ is said with as much warning as Luna can muster and Prompto wonders if he should leave. He definitely doesn’t want to be here for a lovers spat. 

 

“I should probably go—“ he starts to get up but Luna’s head whips in his direction.

 

“Sit down, Prompto.” She demands and Prompto would be a fool not to listen. 

 

“There is like, five hundred people on this list, Luna. We don’t even  _ know _ five hundred people!” 

 

He’s sitting stiffly in his chair, eyeing the exchange back and forth. If he didn’t already know that Noctis and Lunafreya were made for each other, he’d be a little worried about their upcoming nuptials. It’s clear he wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon, so he pulls out his phone to distract himself. His finger hovers over Ignis’ message thread and he stares blankly at Ignis’ name. So many times he has written out a message, only to delete it later because he has no idea what to say.  _ I’d like to see you again _ he types out this time and he wonders if Ignis’ AI can translate his desperation but deletes it as Luna suddenly calls to him.

 

“Speaking of guests lists, who will be your plus one, Prompto?” 

 

He looks up, Noct is visibly defeated and looks like he wants to crawl under the table while Luna’s grinning at her victory.  

 

“Uhh,” He hadn’t really thought about bringing a plus one and he’s about to say Cor when Noct speaks for him.

 

“You should bring Iggy.” 

 

The silence in the room is palpable. Prompto had basically just decided to help Ignis find his Lumin and Noct is suggesting he be his date at their wedding. Fat chance. 

 

“Oh, that’s a lovely idea Noctis,” Lunafreya coos next to him, “It would be wonderful to meet your Lumin.”

 

“Yeah, Prompto, it  _ would  _ be lovely to meet your Lumin.” Noctis mocks behind Luna but Prompto gets the point. Rubbing a hand up and down his arm, he looks around quickly, worried about telling his friends the bad news. 

 

“I don’t think he’ll be coming.” he says, not meeting their eyes. It’s quiet again for a beat and he knows Luna and Noct are sharing a look. 

 

“That’s OK, Prom, I’ll add Cor to the list.” Luna says gently but when Prompto looks up, Noctis has his arms crossed and his brows are clenched. 

 

“Who does this guy think he is?” Noctis stands up, takes a step back, only to grasp the back of the chair, staring Prompto down, “If he can’t see how great you are, then forget him! He doesn’t deserve you.”

 

Prompto’s shocked at Noct’s raw admission. Lunafreya stands up, placing a comforting hand on Noctis’ back, her attempt to cool his temper, “Noctis is right Prompto, if Ignis can’t see what a catch you are, then maybe it isn’t meant to be.”

 

“Who the hell is Ignis?” Noctis says, raising an eyebrow and turning to Luna. 

 

“Prompto’s Lumin, of course,” she says as she shakes her head, “Please tell me you didn’t  _ really  _ think his name was Iggy?” 

 

“Well, yeah, that’s what Prom said his name was.” Both sets of blue eyes turn to him accusingly and Prompto swallows thickly. He’s at a real loss for words, who knew his best friend was so dense. 

 

“His real name is Ignis...I just call him Iggy for short…” he manages to stammer out. He remembers the first time he called Ignis that. They were walking to Ignis’ home and Ignis was fretting over missing that Monday’s deliveries at the market. Prompto had turned to him suddenly, a hand on his shoulder, “Relax Iggy, or your face will get stuck that way.” He laughed as Ignis tried to smooth the line in his forehead. Such a happy memory. 

 

“You know, Noctis, like your old tutor Ignis.”

 

Prompto’s heart stopped beating in his chest. There was no way. 

 

“Oh yeah, wonder what he’s up to?” Noctis says tapping his chin. 

 

“Wait a minute, you had a tutor named Ignis? How come you never said anything?” Prompto stood up, unable to sit any longer. His whole body is buzzing. 

 

“It never really came up, I guess,” Noctis shrugs, “What does it matter anyway? The last time I saw him, he was leaving for school.”

 

Gladio’s words start echoing in his mind, how Ignis used to tutor, that he was about to start culinary school. 

 

That the last time Ignis saw his Lumin was at the train station. 

 

Prompto squishes his eyes shut, he spent a lot of time at the train station, going between school and now work. He vaguely remembers a time when Noctis had made mention of a tutor one day, that he was saying goodbye to them. 

 

_ It couldn’t be possible. _

 

“Noctis, What’s your tutor’s name? His whole name?” Prompto’s looking at him now, eyes eagerly combing over his friends face. 

 

If Noctis says what he thinks he will say, then if he had paid more attention when he was younger, he could have met Ignis a lot sooner. 

 

He’s going to try to not feel bitter until Noctis speaks.

 

“His name is Ignis Scientia.”


	10. Chapter 10

When Noctis uttered Ignis’ name, Prompto knew he had to act. The connection between them was undeniable. Ignis needed—no  _ deserved _ —to know the truth that he was Prompto’s Lumin. He needed to know how Prompto felt about him and he was willing to accept whatever Ignis’ answer would be. 

 

When he decided to leave the apartment, it had started raining. Wet and cold, the rain hurts as it pelts his skin yet he’s running as fast as he can. He’s drenched from head to toe, his hair dripping into his eyes. He’s thankful it’s just a random summer rainstorm and not a full out thunderstorm, otherwise he would have had to put off going to see Ignis. Luna told him a little rain never hurt anyone, and that was all the encouragement he needed. So he was sent off with well wishes and good lucks from his friends when he told them he had to go. 

 

He arrives at Ignis’ door, shivering as he rings the doorbell. The lights are off and he hopes his impulsive decision to see Ignis’ doesn’t backfire.  He isn’t sure who is home, but it didn’t matter as long as Ignis was there. A few minutes pass before he’s ringing the doorbell again, and knocking for good measure. He wraps his arms around himself, looking around behind him. He’s the only one crazy enough to be out in this weather and if no one answers, he’ll be the crazy one running home. 

 

He hears a  _ “Coming, coming” _ from inside and he would recognize that accent anywhere now-- it’s as familiar as his own voice. Ignis answers the door, and before he even gets a chance to ask who it is, Prompto rushes out a “We need to talk.”

 

“Prompto? What are you doing here?” Ignis doesn’t move to let him in. Prompto isn’t sure how much longer he can stand outside. 

 

“May I come in?” His voice quivers with each breath. This earns him a concerned look from Ignis as he moves over to welcome him. 

 

“Wait right here,” he tells Prompto before he leaves quickly to the other room. Ignis thankfully doesn’t have his AC on so Prompto is able to warm up slightly, but he frowns at the puddle he’s leaving on Ignis’ clean floor. All the lights are turned off and it’s eerily quiet in the house. He briefly wonders what Ignis was doing before Prompto arrived. 

 

Ignis walks back a moment later, towels in his hand, worry tight across his face, “What were you doing out in this weather? Please tell me everything is alright,” he says as he’s handing the towels to Prompto, which he takes eagerly. 

 

“Everything’s not alright. Look, we need to talk and we need to talk _ now _ .” He rushes words out faster than he can process, not realizing that he may be worrying Ignis in his haste. He’s drying himself off, getting as much of the water off as he can, the towel soft against his skin. 

 

“Let’s dry you up first?” Ignis waits patiently as Prompto dries himself. Ignis is standing with his arms crossed, worry lines across his forehead. After a minute he’s speaking again, “Is there a reason you had to trek in the rain at this exact moment to talk when you had all but vanished?”

 

He winces at the hurt in his tone but there is something else there, hope maybe? Had Ignis wanted to talk to Prompto this whole time? The weight of guilt he feels in his stomach is heavy. His heart is thudding in his chest and the puddle he’s made under his feet is sloshing under his uneven stance.

 

He’s draping his now damp towel around his neck, still cold, but at least he isn’t shivering. He takes the other towel from Ignis, using it to mop up the water on the floor, “Look, I’m really sorry about last time, and I didn’t intentionally mean to avoid you, but the idea of you having a Lumin really freaked me out.” 

 

There, he said it. It’s out in the open, ready for Ignis to take or leave alone. Ignis seems frozen, mouth slightly agape. He never thought he of all people would have been able to render Ignis speechless. 

 

“Perhaps, we should talk somewhere more comfortable. I assume you’d like some warm clothes to change into?” Ignis asks once he regains his composure. 

 

“That would be great.”

 

Ignis fetches him a cozy oversized sweater and a pair of sweatpants and, if Prompto didn’t already love Ignis, he would now. He sits on the couch, swimming in Ignis’ scent. It is comfort, and it is Ignis, and it is  _ just home _ . He closes his eyes and lets the smell take over his senses, breathing deeply to commit them to memory. 

 

Moments later, Ignis joins him on the couch, and mug of warm Ebony is held out to him. Prompto takes it and sips slowly, the hot liquid filling him with warmth. Without the chilling coldness in his bones, he can think straight. He’s ready to  _ finally  _ talk to Ignis, to tell him the truth, to lay it all on the table. He hopes this is the right thing to do. 

 

“Before you start,” Ignis says, “I’m sure Gladio has filled you in on my Lumin, but I want you to know, that I don’t care about any of that.” There is such an eager sincerity to his voice that it clenches Prompto’s heart. “It’s in the past and I’ve moved on.” 

 

Prompto is sadden by his words. How does one ‘move on’ from their Lumin? Prompto knows now that he would never be able to live without Ignis in his life, one way or another. It sounds like it would be a lonely.  _ But Ignis has Gladio _ ...Or so he thought. Gladio has Sania and maybe Gladio wasn’t around as much as he thought. He sneaks a glance at Ignis and maybe Ignis is lonelier than he lets on. 

 

He put’s the mug down on the table and takes one of Ignis’ hands into his own. They are warm in his, and just being close to Ignis like this makes him feel warmer than any sweater or hot drink. “Listen, Ignis, I’m going to be honest with you. That day in the market, my life changed.” He takes a deep breath, trying to straighten out his thoughts, “You have given me a gift I can never return. I had no idea how beautiful life was until I met you,” squeezing Ignis’ hand tighter, he looks at Ignis’ face and he hopes his voice doesn’t crack because he’s overflowing with emotion, “You’re my Lumin, Ignis.”

 

Ignis is quiet and the only reason Prompto knows Ignis has heard him is the tight squeeze of Ignis’ hand in his own. 

 

“When I realized you already found your Lumin, I was scared and upset,” He absently traces a finger over Ignis’ hand, softly tracing over his knuckles. He remembers the fear that he wasn’t Ignis’ Lumin, but now? Now he’s facing his fear head on, despite the outcome. “I didn’t know what to do. What if you didn’t feel the same way? I had dreamt of meeting my Lumin since I was a kid and when things didn’t go as expected, I ran away and I’m sorry.” 

 

He looks down to their entangled hands and Ignis’ just fit so  _ perfectly _ with this own. 

 

The relief he feels after telling Ignis the truth is freeing. He is lighter than he has been in a long time and the only thing he is worrying about now is Ignis forgiving him. 

 

“I forgive you, Prompto,” he says, squeezing tighter on Prompto’s hand, “but just because I found my Lumin years ago, doesn’t change my feelings for you.”

 

Prompto looks up to Ignis, eyes wide and in disbelief. Is Ignis telling him what he thinks he is?

 

“I’ve had many misfortunes in my short life.” Ignis face is angled towards Prompto, eyes hidden behind his visors. He watches as Ignis gently runs his fingertips across the edge of his scar, “But you are not one of them. Prompto, you mean more to me than some blonde boy I never met.” 

 

Prompto never noticed how he moved closer to Ignis, all he knew was that Ignis  _ cared _ about him, and his heart swelled in his chest. He gently cups Ignis’ face, pulling him closer. Ignis leans in, closing the small space between them first. The kiss is chaste, barely a touch of lips, but it’s enough to have Prompto smiling. Prompto breaks away first, resting his forehead against Ignis’ own. The thought that they are sitting exactly where they shared their first kiss floats through his mind. How fitting it is that they are sharing another in that same spot.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m blonde,” he whispers in the air between them. He can feel Ignis’ smile under his palm. 

 

“Are you now?” He says intrigue in his voice. 

 

“Yep. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a real catch,” he coos as he leans in to steal another kiss, “and apparently best friends with a boy you used to tutor, Noctis Caelum.”

 

“Noctis?” Ignis sits back suddenly. The moment broken, Prompto wants to kick himself for bringing up his friend.

 

“Yeah, sorry, I definitely don’t want to be thinking about him when I could be kissing you.” He moves to lean in again, but he can tell Ignis has his thinking face on. 

 

“No, it isn’t that,” he says with a soft voice, adjusting his visor.

 

Prompto looks away quickly before turning back, not sure why they aren’t kissing yet, “Then what is it?”

 

“I was with Noctis that day. He was pulled away by my Lumin.” 

 

The air is electric between them and Prompto’s jaw goes slack. That’s impossible because Prompto was there that day. Did this mean that he  _ was _ Ignis’ Lumin? He doesn’t remember much of that day, but talking with Noctis earlier jogged a little of his memory. He had detention

and had rushed to the station to make the train into town. 

 

And as far as he knows, he’s Noct’s only friend with blonde hair. 

  
  


There is an unspoken understanding between them and as Prompto pulls Ignis in again he realizes that that it doesn’t matter if they’re Lumins or not. What does matter is Prompto has finally found that one person that completes him and he can’t wait to share his life with them. 

  
  
  



End file.
